Naruto a clan leader?
by bomber68
Summary: Naruto will be a clan leader when he is told about his dad and mom Naru/Hina, Neji/Ten and others I’m sure
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic (in later chapters)**

It was a clear summer day in the Leaf Village when two strangers went walking up to the gate. One of the strangers was a man of average height wearing baggie jeans and a t-shirt. The other person was somewhere between 5' and 5' 2".

Naruto could not see their faces nor could he tell anything about them because they wore white cloaks with hoods that hid their faces. Naruto watched as the two walked up to the gate. There, the guards halted them. But, after a short conversation, they allowed them to enter.

He did not know why, but there was something about the strangers that he found interesting. So, he decided to hide and follow them and see what their business in the village was.

The two people Naruto was tailing did not seem to be in any hurry to get anywhere. The first place they passed by was the Hyuuga clan's estate's gate. But they neither entered nor rang the bell. All they did was pause and look. One leaned over to the other with the hood up and talked about something for some time. Soon, they walked next door to the estate of the fourth Hokage and talked to each other once more.

Naruto looked up at the large home of the Fourth and wondered to himself why no one had put it on the market or moved into such a wonderful place. Not only that, he also wondered why the Hokage would send people into that place every week to clean it and do repairs on the house to keep it in great shape, even if all had known that it had been empty for more the 16 years. With that, the visitors started to move again.

Naruto felt Hinata coming up behind him in the trees.

"Hello, Hinata-Chan." he said as she arrived. "Hey, Naruto-kun, what are you doing, hiding in the trees?" she asked.

He responded by telling her about the two strangers and that for some reason, he felt the need to see what they were doing here.

"Are you not worried that your dad will see you in this tree with me?" asked Naruto, as he moved to keep up with the people he was spying on. She laughed and said, "Oh, he knows about us and said he will not stop me from seeing you as long as we behave and you don't try to make me your wife." Clearly, a blush rushed to her face.

"Hey, that's cool, I guess. But, he must know the more you spend your time with me, the more I want to have you." he said as he laughed.

"Hey, Hinata, I can see that one of them is a guy and I can sense a lot of chakra from both of them. Can you take a look and tell me more about his friend?" She turned towards the pair as they stopped at the monument for the fallen heroes. She whispered "Byakugan." After an investigation, she then explained, "Okay, Naruto. She has short, blond hair, but she has a single, small braid hanging down from the front right side of her head to just above her chest She has a pair of twin blades in holsters behind her back and they are each about 13" long. She has very short shorts and a form fitting top that hugs her small frame."

"Thank you Hinata."

The man was kneeling at the monument and he looked up to the girl in the white cloak and said, "Do you feel them back there?"

She turned to him and said, "Yes. I think the girl just scanned us with her blood line trait."

"Yes, I think your right, Rikku. But it is of no concern to us. And I think we have kept Hokage-Sama waiting long enough. I was just wondering how long he would tail us. I'm guessing they are both going to follow us to the tower."

As they walked into the tower, the door to Tsunade's office opened immediately. As they got inside, they could see Naruto behind the desk with Tsunade and Hinata sitting on the small couch in the corner.

Naruto pointed at the man, asking who he was and why he was in the Leaf Village and what business he had with Tsunade.

Tsunade turned to Naruto "I don't know, Naruto. Maybe you should let me talk to them and if I get the feeling you need to know more about them, I will tell you."

The strange man smiled at Tsunade and greeted, "Hello, Lady Tsunade. Do you know who I am" Tsunade looked up at him and responded, "Yes. I have read both the 3rd and the 4th notes about you as well. If I remember right, I met you some time ago. I believe you go by a strange name like Lost."

Lost nodded, "That is true. I'm here to talk about coming events that I feel may need a slight push." Hearing that, Tsunade nodded and turned to Naruto saying, "Naruto, please go and sit in the waiting area. Hinata, go find your father and your cousin, Neji. I think my guest is going to want to talk to the three of you at some point."

Naruto frowned "Aww, come on. Why do I have to go and sit out there? And in a few minutes, I'll be there with her dad. You know how much he hates me more and more for every day I spend with Hinata." Hinata just nodded and obediently said, "Yes, Hokage-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic (in later chapters)**

Tsunade turned to Shizune and ordered, "Shizune, please ask the rest of team Kakashi to come meet with us." Shizune replied with a bow, "Yes, Lady Tsunade." Once again, Tsunade turned to Lost and began, "Okay, Lost, what is it that you have come to give a push to? And who is this friend of yours?"

Lost laughed, "Well," he said, "With the orders you gave to Naruto and Hinata, I'm guessing you already know. But, I will explain it further. As you know, Naruto will be turning 17 this year and the truth of who he is will soon have to come to light. He will get that estate that both you and the 3rd Hokage constantly keep in good condition for him. Oh, and her? She is a friend of mine that I met on one of my travels and I chose to have her with me for company. Her Name is Rikku."

Tsunade rubbed her chin, "Well, yes, I knew that was coming. But, why are you here now? That's several months from now." Tsunade curiously asked. Rikku answered her before Lost could, "Well, Lady Hokage, please allow me to explain. We came early so that we could try and help make the change smooth for the boy. We are also willing to help him get the girl he loves as his wife."

Lost looked from his friend back to Tsunade, "I have also come to offer to teach Naruto and other students' new jutsu. Also, I am to see if any of them are interested in signing some summoning contracts, one of which is with Angels. But, they are a proud bunch and insist they decide if the people I have chosen are worthy to summon them. So it will be decided by the Angels and also by you."

Tsunade smiled and nodded, "I guessed that your early arrival had something to do with Naruto and Hinata, but as you can see, I have told Hiashi to leave the two alone to do as they please." Lost looked at the door and said, "Yes, we can see that. He has a certain dislike for Naruto and he probably wouldn't let the two be wed. And it is a clan of the Leaf that would drift into the Wind, if he is not to have any children."

There was a knock on the door and then, Hiashi, with Neji and Hinata, came in. Hiashi looked annoyed as he kept on scanning the people in the room. "You sent for me, Lady Tsunade?" Hiashi said, bowing to her. Tsunade replied, "Yes, Hiashi. Please sit down so we can talk." Hiashi, frowning and trying not to sound rude, asked abruptly, "What is this all about?" Lost walked over to the Hyuugas and began, "Let me introduce myself: I am Lost Cloud." Hiashi looks at Lost for a moment and then takes a seat.

Hiashi looked suspiciously at Lost and the girl with him, "I have heard of you from the other Hokages. Is it true that you have knowledge of a forbidden jutsu that allows you to travel through time?" Lost smiles and answers politely, "It is true. I know how to move time as well as move through time. But, I have not come here to talk about that or to teach that certain jutsu. Tsunade-sama, would you ask Hinata to wait for just a moment outside with Naruto while we talk to Hiashi and Neji?"

Tsunade turns from her gaze at Lost to Hinata saying, "Of course. Hinata, if you don't mind (Hinata leaves the room). Well Hiashi and Neji, we are here to talk about Hinata. Since Neji has taken back his job of protecting her since his first run at the Chunin exams, it is right that he should be here (Hiashi's brows meet). So, I have here an S-ranked secret file from both the 3rd and the 4th Hokage. It is all about Naruto."

"What does this have to do with me or the Hyuuga clan?" Neji just said it before Hiashi got a chance to. Tsunade replied, "Nothing, really. But come October 12th of this year, this folder will stop being a secret and its contents shall be told to everyone. But, due to some things we all know to be true, it has been decided that a small group will find out today and you two are going to be part of that group. But first, I want to ask each of you what you think of Naruto."

Hiashi answered a little sternly, "Well, I have always kept an eye on him since the day he was born. I do not hate him although he believes I do. I'm just not sure if I like the fact that he and my Hinata are always together. You know, I have always been a voice in his defense." Neji looks at Hiashi with a puzzled look (thinking why would Lord Hiashi watch and even defend Naruto).

Tsunade nodes and looks over to Neji. Neji turns from his uncle to Tsunade and shakes his head, saying, "Well, when I first met him, I thought he was just a loud mouth who did not know when to keep his mouth shut. All he did was play pranks to get people to notice him. But, after I fought him in the exams years ago, he showed me just how strong he is and how determination can sometimes help you to overcome anything. What's this all about?" He turned to his uncle with a confused look, "And why would the head of the Hyuuga clan's main branch keep an eye on an orphan for 17 years?"

Tsunade held her hand up to Hiashi and looked to Neji, halting their questioning, "All will be clear in just a moment." Shizune came in to let Tsunade know that the other people that she wanted to see have already arrived. "Shizune, please send in everyone waiting to see me."

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata walked into the office through the door and Jiraiya stepped in through the window. They all looked at Lost and Rikku (who now had her white cloaks off). Jiraiya smiled and walked over to Lost, "Hey, Lost. What brings you to the Leaf Village and who do we have here with you (looking Rikku all up and down)?" Rikku hits Jiraiya right in the face and growls, "My name is Rikku and you can stop it with the perverted staring." Lost smiling a strange smile replied, "Hehehe. I'm here in the Leaf to do research, just like you Jiraiya. Hehe."

Naruto laughed, "Hey, I like her, punching Purvey-sage right in the face. That was sweet! But what's up with having another pervert, running around?" Tsunade stood up and yelled, "Alright, everyone, settle down and sit down now, please." Everyone took a seat around her desk while Jiraiya choose to sit on the windowsill. Tsunade spoke clearly, "As I told Hiashi and Neji, I have a folder that is marked an S-class secret and it is about you, Naruto. This folder's contents will be told to everyone in the village on your 17th birthday." Naruto's smile faded and with a worried look on his face he mumbled, "You're not going to tell everyone about (he touched his tummy where the seal was hidden) are you? Although almost everyone in this room already knows."

Tsunade shook her head, "No, Naruto. This is something even you don't know. Although, I believe Jiraiya, Lost and I already know what is inside this file. So, right know, I'm going to tell everyone in this room what is in this file. (She opened the folder and handed Naruto a piece of paper) Please read that out load to everyone in the room, if it is all right with you. Everyone here finds out more about you. Shizune, please make copies of the will and the Birth certificate for everyone to read when we get to them." Naruto scanned the letter then told Tsunade, "It's okay for everyone to hear about the fox. Everyone here already knew about it except for Neji, but I trust him."

_Dear Naruto, my son,_

_I'm sorry for what I had to do. I could not ask anyone else to give me their baby for what I had to do and I hope the people of the village treated you like the hero that you are. Although, I don't think they will. People are stupid sometimes. Sarutobi and I have agreed to give you your mother's maiden name to protect you from the enemies that I have, for you will have enough on you with the 9 tailed fox trapped inside you. I asked that you be given this letter when you are about to turn 17. On your 17th birthday, you will inherit all of the wealth of our clan, as well as our seat as head of our clan, for you are my son. You are Naruto Namikaze. There is a scroll that the Hokage has in the vault that is marked forbidden. It also belongs to you. The jutsu that sealed the fox in you is in this scroll. Although, I hope you'll never need to use it. Some of the other jutsu in that scroll are shadow clone jutsu and multi shadow clone jutsu. I really enjoyed those two and I think you will, too. You will find both the clan scrolls for my clan and for your mother's clan. In the vault inside of your new home, my clan estate, the Hokage will have the code to get the safe open. I spoke to your mother before she died. It has been a truly terrible day for me and for the village I love. She loves you and wants you to know that even when you have felt alone, we have always been with you and we forever will be with you. I hope Jiraiya got a chance to train you on toad summoning, just like how he trained me. If he has time, see Gamabota and tell him I said hi and to just shut up and help you for me. I hope you're not giving Kakashi too much trouble._

_All our love,_

_Namikaze Minato_

_And_

_Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina_

_P.S. I will not be upset if you choose to keep your mother's name instead of using Namikaze. You can rebuild the Uzumaki clan since as far as we know, you are the last of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans._

There was the seal of the 4th Hokage pressed over his signature. Naruto ran his hand over the seal and a tear ran discreetly down his cheek.

Naruto looked from Tsunade to Jiraiya then to Kakashi and back to the later in his hand, "So, I wasn't just some random baby. I was his son, the son of the Hokage?" Both Jiraiya and Kakashi looked ashamed for keep this form Naruto for so long. Tsunade swallowed hard and admitted, "Yes. I have his will here as well as a letter from Sarutobi. Do you want us to go over them now?"

Hiashi answered before Naruto could, "Yes, and why was I not told any of this? Yondaime Hokage was my friend and teammate back in my genin days. I would have helped to protect his son had I known. As for Hinata, Naruto shall have my blessing to continue to court her, if it is what you two want to do." Naruto looked at Tsunade and said, "No offense to you, Hiashi-sama, but I would rather not read Sarutobi's latter right now, and I'm sorry everyone. This is a lot to take in. We can read over the will but it will not come to pass till October, right? But, what does this have to do with the two strangers?"

Lost looked at Naruto and explained, "I have come to do something I was asked to do by your father. There is a mission file there on the Hokage's desk from the same folder as the will and the letters. (Points at a document in front of Tsunade)" Tsunade looked at Lost and added, "Yes, I saw it. Who will be paying for this mission, you or the last two Hokages?" Lost chuckled and replied with a grin, "I will be paying for this mission. It would not be right to make Naruto pay for his own mission."

Neji smiled over at Hinata and then told Naruto,"Naruto, it would appear that you may be destined to be Hokage after all. It does indeed appear to be in your blood."

Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi and exclaimed in surprise, "Naruto is the heir of one of the top clans in the village!?"


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic (in later chapters)**

As everyone was heading out of Tsunade's office, Lost turned to her, "So, have you read the mission over yet?"

She looked up and said, "Yes. I was going to ask you when it was going to start."

Chuckling, he resounded, "Not soon. It is intended to happen after Naruto turns 17. I need to try not to draw too much attention to this place. That is one of the reasons why I came so early, so not to do too many jumps to close together. Although, I'm sure someone has noticed that we arrived."

"One of your reasons? What is the other?" asked Tsunade.

With a smile, Lost replied, "Well, I thought it might be fun to teach a couple of new summoning techniques to the ninja who don't know how yet. Of course, I don't want to break any of your rules, as well as a few other skills me and Rikku know."

Tsunade looked up and smiled, "Oh, how many summoning techniques do you know? And which ones do you have in mind to teach?"

"Well, I know far more then I really should. So far, what I thought would be good to share with the leaf ninja were Angels and Rikku knows how to call ninja cats."

"Where do you intend to stay while you're here in the Leaf?" asked Tsunade.

Lost turned as he got ready to leave her office and said "Oh we're staying in the apartment building at the other end of the village."

"Same one as Naruto's?" she asked, kind of shocked that he had a plan.

"You know, you can stay at the Hokage estates if you want. There is a lot of room there and it is just me and Shizune who live there."

"We'll be fine. I saw there was a two-bedroom apartment for rent. It will do just fine for me and Rikku." he answered.

As Lost caught up to Rikku on his way out of the tower, he saw Naruto, standing with his friend who had put her white cloak back on. He could hear Naruto hounding her, question after question.

"Hey, Naruto, I don't think we've had a chance to actually meet. I'm Lost and I can see you've already met my friend, Rikku." Lost said as he walked up and put his hand out to Naruto.

Shaking Lost's hand, he replied, "Ah, ok. I'm Naruto but you already know that. Do you two want to get some ramen? It is really good in the ramen shop and we can talk some more there."

The look on Rikku's face screamed no to her friend. With a half-smile, he looked at Naruto and replied, "I would love to, but first we need to go and see that 2-bedroom apartment in your building. We will be in the village for some time."

Naruto nodded and said, "Okay. I'm sure if you're in my building, I will see you around. Maybe we'll have ramen some other time with Hinata, huh?"

"Sounds fun." they both replied.

Standing in the small two-bedroom apartment, Lost took out a scroll, unrolled it, and smacked his hand down on it and in a puff of smoke, there were luggage for both of them. Each went and put their stuff in their room they had picked earlier.

"You will have to show me how you do that some time before we part." Rikku said out of the blue.

"What? How to seal stuff into my scroll? It's not that hard. If you want, I will show you now." He replied with a wink.

"No, that shy girl and the one with the pink hair asked if I wanted to meet them it the hot springs and I felt like, why not? So, I agreed, though. I did not know that they got along." Rikku said as she headed for the door. Lost smiled and yelled after her, "Have fun and look out for toads and blond girls with whiskers!"

Lost went down to a local bar and had some drinks with a few of the male ninja and talked about nothing of real importance (Kakashi, Guy, Asuma… The guys).

The next day, Lost and Rikku walked to team 7's training field, where they found all of the 9 rookies plus team Guy and Konohamaru's team.

"Wow. It looks like we're late." said Lost with a chuckle.

"Lady Hokage asked us all to bring our teammates here to do some training with you two." said Guy and Kakashi-sensei.

Konohamaru looked up and screamed, "I did not know you were back in the village! I have not seen you since the 3rd died!"

Lost smiled and said, "Yeah, I have been moving around a lot. I bought you guys a few gifts but they're back in the apartment. I managed to extend my stay this time around. I did not know Lady Tsunade was going to send your team down here to train with us."

Kiba and Naruto yelled, "Hey! What's the deal? You two can't train all of us!"

Kakashi responds before anyone else can, "I'm sure since there are many Jonins here, we'll find a way to train on whatever they teach us."

Lost nods and then says, "Alright, first I want to know who of you guys know how to summon and what you can summon."

Naruto: "Toads."

Sasuke: "Snakes."

Sakura: "Slugs."

Kakashi: "Dogs."

Guy: "Tortoise."

"I see. I, on the other hand, summon angels and Rikku can summon cats. Can anyone tell me what is initialed in summoning?" Lost asks as Tsunade and Jiraiya walk up to them.

Sakura answers, "First, you have to sign a contract in blood with the creature you are to summon and then master the hand seals. Also, you have to figure out how much chakra will be needed for each different member of that summoning."

Lost smiled and said, "Very good. There are many different hand signs to do for other summoning jutsu just like 'Earth style: Fanged Pursuit Jutsu', which Kakashi uses that are not standard summoning techniques," Lost continues, "I have a list here of people who I want to teach and the kind of summoning they will be taught. Anyone not on the list yet wants to learn is welcome to join us. As for Rock Lee, I have a friend for you to train with while Neji and Tenten learn how to summon."

Lost did several hand signs then hit the ground and all of a sudden, a girl with red hair appears. She is about 6'2 and very toned.

Lee runs up to her and bows to Lost and the new girl, "Are you one of his angels?"

Lost replies before she yells, "No, this is Jeska. She is not one of the Angels. She will train with you for the next few days. She is very skilled at taijutsu just like you. You two should have lots of fun."

Lee heads off with her to a different training ground.

"Hey, I thought you said you summoned Angels. If she is not an Angel, what's the deal? People are only supposed to sign one contract, right?" Naruto asked very loudly.

Lost replied, "Yes, I said I summoned Angels but I summon other things as well. I have signed many other contracts and all knows I have signed others. I have broken a few rules, yes, but what is done is done."

Kakashi spoke up to ask, "What other creatures can you summon?"

Lost thought for a minute then enumerated, "Angels, squirrels, merfolk, elves, dragons, tree folk also know as ents, goblins, a few different human tribes and fox clerics."

Everyone looked at him like he had another head growing out of his chest.

"Can we learn more then one summoning?" asked Naruto and Sasuke.

"NO!" Jiraiya and Tsunade both said.

Lost said with authority, "Those of you who can already summon, please practice. I will call the ones on my list."

Lost started reading off his list and the one Tsunade gave him, "Neji, Hinata, Tenten, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru (he looked at Tsunade and raised an eyebrow). Everyone else can go train on their own, or if you want to try summoning, think of what you want to try."

All the senseis walked up to stand by Lost and Tsunade.

Lost looked up and started talking to the smaller group, "Neji and Hinata, you will be meeting with Akroma. She is one of the angels and if she likes you, she will have you sign the contract to call on her or her sisters. Tenten and, Ino you will be working with Rikku and will be learning how to summon cats. Kiba, Tsunade has asked Kakashi to teach you how to summon the Ninja dogs to help you and Akamaru. Shikamaru and Konohamaru, Tsunade wants you to learn how to summon but she did not specify exactly what she wants you to summon so I guess you can choose free-willingly."

The few who knew who they were going to train with, moved over to that person. Lost bit his thumb and did another long group of hand seals. Neji and Hinata watched then they saw a woman with shoulder length purple hear and huge yellow wings on her back poof out of nowhere. Everyone turned to look at her and some of the guys pinched the bridge of their noses to try and stop any nosebleeds.

Akroma turned to Lost and said, "Hey, what's up? How have you been?"

Lost smiled, "I'm good. I have called you here to meet some friends of mine. This is Neji and Hinata right in frount of you. Neji, Hinata this is Akroma." Lost looks back and notices the small girl who was with Konohamaru before walking over towards them.

"Hello. I'm Moegi and I want to learn how to summon her, too." She said, trying to sound confident. Lost responded, "Okay, go over there and stand with them, and tell Akroma who you are. She will be the one who'll decide who can sign the contract."

Lost walked away from them so that they could get to know each other (Neji look upset to be working with two of the shyest and most outspoken girls in the Leaf).

Lost walked towards Shikamaru, Konohamaru and Choji, who had joined them and was talking to Shikamaru.

"So, have you decided what you would like to try?" asked Lost as he waved at Shino and Konohamaru's last teammate.

Choji said, "I want to try summoning Dragons unless you only going to teach how to summon angels."

Shikamaru nodded and said, "Sure that sounds fine. If I have to learn how to summon, might as well learn how to summon dragons with Choji. I'm sure it will be troublesome all the same."

Konohamaru looked up and said, "I want to learn how to summon toads like Naruto."

Shino shook his head; "I have no need to call for anything other than my bugs."

Udon just looked up and said, "I don't know about Squirrels and Slugs but no one's trying them and they're small so… maybe it won't be so hard."

Lost looked over to them and responded to their answers with, "Okay, Shika and Choji, as soon as I recover from Summoning Akroma, I will call a dragon to talk to you. Just like the angels, the dragons won't let me choose who gets to sign their contract. Konohamaru, that's cool. Then, you should go over with Jiraiya and Naruto to train on toads. Shino that cool I want make you learn to summon. Sorry, but I'll have to train with two groups on Angels and dragons. I'll have no time to teach you Squirrels, but I'm sure Tsunade and Sakura would love to teach you how to summon slugs. They might not be as small as you thought they would be and not people get to learn fro the Hokage."

**Next chapter I will try and talk about each training group, including Lee's.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic (in later chapters)**

**Jeska and Lee:**

"Hello, Jeska-sama. I am… I am Rock Lee" Lee said with his hand out, right after they arrived at the next training ground.

"Hello, Lee. I am Jeska of the Paradox Mountains," replied Jeska, "Lost said you are skilled at taijutsu. I would like to see how good you are so, as soon as you are ready, I want you to try and knock me off my feet."

Lee responded with, "If I can not knock you down, I will do 500 push-ups."

Jeska raised an eyebrow and looked at the youngster, who suddenly disappeared with a sudden burst of speed. She just barely got her arm up to block as he came back in with a kick to her left side then he seemed to disappear and reappear on her right side to try with kick again. Then, he sent a punch that pushed her back several yards off, but she was not knocked off her feet.

This went on for several hours and Lee decided to remove his weights. Guy-sensei would understand. With this, Lee started coming at her at a much faster rate but she still would not fall. So, he decided to start the lotus. As soon as Lee kicked her under the chin, she started to fly into air and he reappeared behind her. She yelled, saying that he did not need to finish the move he had done as she had asked. Both landed on their feet. She turned to look at him again. Both were truly tired, though both were trying to hide it.

"That was very impressive, Lee."

"Thank you, Jeska-sama."

"Please do not be so formal. Just call me Jeska."

"So Lee, do you have any questions for me?" Jeska asked. Lee looked confused and said, "Are you not going to train me now?"

With a small smile, she said, "Yes, but I thought maybe we could get to know each other a bit first. You need to work on patents, Lee. Since it does not look like you will start, how about you tell me about you. What makes Lee tick?"

He look at her and replied, "I want to show the world that I can be a wonderful ninja, even if all I can do is taijutsu."

With a huge smile now, he asked, "So, what abut you Jeska? What keeps you going?"

Jeska smiled, "Well, I want to prove to my tribe that I am just as strong as my big brother, Kamal, even if I am the smallest in our tribe."

With big, wide eyes, he looked at her, "You are the smallest of your tribe? But you're almost 6'2" tall!"

"Yes, Lee. I am a Barbarian and we are always very tall and 6 feet is not much at all. Kamal is probably 6'11"."

With that, they decided to spar and that used up about 3, maybe 4, hours and soon, she called for a stop. "Okay, Lee, the sun is going down. We should stop. I have this for you." She took a scroll out then handed it to him.

Lee looked confused as he took it, "What is this, Jeska?"

"Well, all your friends are learning how to summon, but without the chakra to use, Lost and I decided that if I liked you, I could give you this scroll. Unlike any other scrolls, this one does not need chakra but just a little blood, just like your friends summoning. So, with this, you can call on me to aid you. So, tomorrow, summon me and we will spar some more and maybe trade a few forms."

**Jiraiya, Naruto, and Konohamaru**

Jiraiya started, "Okay, Naruto, I want you to summon a large toad 10 times today. You need to become more consistent. As for you, Konohamaru, I haer you can do Naruto's sexy no jutsu."

Konohamaru answered, "Yes but what does that have to do with Toads?"

Naruto laughed and said, "It has nothing to do with it. He is just a perverted, old man and wants to stare at you in girl form before agreeing to train you. Just do it before he runs off to peep into the lady's bath house."

Konohamaru did the sexy no jutsu and Jiraiya put on a goofy smile and said, "Yeah, that is truly genius. Yes, okay, I will teach you since you are Saratobi's grandson and knows that fun jutsu."

The three trained all day. Naruto became a lot more consistent. He even summoned the big toad 3 times in a row and Konohamaru was summoning Gamabeece (Gomabotoa's son) consistently. And every time Jiraiya got board with training, Konohamaru and Naruto took turns doing the sexy no jutsu. They even did it together a few times to try and keep him on point.

**Rikku, Ino, and Tenten**

Rikku looked at the two girls who sat down in front of her and she smiled then said, "Hello girls. I guess we should start with my name: Rikku." She nodded her head in respect to the two girls.

"I am Ino and I want to know what is up with you and that Lost guy, he's kind of cute" Ino said with a smile, bowing to Rikku. And Tenten got up and said, "I am Tenten and I am honored to have been chosen to learn how to summon. I guess I am a little interested in who the two of you are and if something is going on, it might be fun to find out what it is. But not if it will interfere with our training."

Rikku laughed and replied as she rolled out the large scroll that had 'cat' written on it, "Well, Lost and I met awhile back when we were both on a mission as guardians. For my consent, it was our destiny to save our home, hers and mine. Lost is a wanderer. There is nothing going on between the two of us anymore. We are just friends. We did date for a while but after some stuff, I'm not going to talk about. That and I have become his apprentice. He is teaching me the forbidden time jutsu. It's kind of neat but very hard and it hurts."

"So it did not work out between you two and you still travel together?" asked Ino, as she read some of the other names on the scroll.

"Yes, Ino, now please sign the contract in blood and put a hand print of your dominant hand at the bottom, then Tenten, do the same and I will show you the hand signs. We can talk more after we are done training. The hot springs are very nice. Hinata and Sakura took my there yesterday." answered Rikku.

After both girls were done signing the contract, Rikku rolled it up held it out in one had and it shrunk down to the size of a normal scroll and she put it back in her hip pouch. She grabbed a knife, cut her thumb and made the necessary hand signs. She hit the ground with her hand and a large white tiger appeared large enough to ride on. Both Ino and Tenten walked up and started to pet him. He was purring happily.

Rikku turned to them and asked, "Are you ready to give it a try?"

Both turned to her and said, "Yes!" with big smiles. After doing the hand signs, they started trying and kittens suddenly popped out. Tenten looked at the kitten smiled, "I know it's the lowest of the cats to summon, but it so cute!" Ino just nodded, smiling and petting her kitten. By the end of the day, both girls had managed to summon medium level cats.

**Next Chapter the rest of the training sessions**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic (in later chapters)**

**

* * *

****Kakashi and Kiba**

Kakashi started, "Okay, Kiba, Tsunade-same asked me to train you how to summon my nin-dogs."

"That sounds fun, Kakashi-sensei, but Akamaru and I don't really think we need to summon more dogs. We can handle anything by ourselves." proclaimed Kiba with a bark from Akamaru.

Kakashi frowned, furrowing the brow above his he visible eye, "Well, I am doing this as a favor to the Hokage, but if you don't want to, then that is all right with me. Although I think my nin-dogs are very skilled and would probably work well with you two. I would know. I trained them since they were all puppies."

Kiba looked at Kakashi then Akamaru and back to Kakashi. After a few barks from his friend, Kiba said "Sorry for offending you, Kakashi-sensei. Akamaru and I agree with you that adding the nin-dogs to our pack would only make it stronger."

With that said, Kakashi summoned Pakkun, the little pug dog with a leaf headband on. He looked up to Kakashi and said, "Hey, what's up? It's been a while" Kakashi looked at Pakkun and said, "I have decided to teach someone to how to summon you, Pakkun."

"Really? I thought your students all have summoning skills already." replied the pug.

With an annoyed look, Kiba said "us" and Akamaru barked. Kakashi look at him and said, "Don't judge Pakkun by his appearance. He is very smart and I'm sure some of the others will impress you with more on looks alone."

Pakkun and Akamaru sniffed each other and as Akamaru barked to Kiba, Pakkun said to Kakashi, "Yeah, I think I could see us working with the two of them and I have heard a good deal about the Inuzuka clan. I'm sure he will treat us with a great deal of respect, even if he is a bit rough around the edges."

With that Kakashi produced a scroll labeled 'dog' and unrolled it. Kiba noticed only Kakashi's name was in it as he signed it.

"Are you the only person who calls the nin-dogs, Kakashi-sensei?" asked Kiba, to which Kakashi responded, "I'm the only one who summons the nin-dogs of this pack. I told you I raised them from puppies. I do believe there are other packs that other people summon though."

As Kakashi showed Kiba the hand signs he had to learn, he caught on very quickly and by the end of the day, he had summoned each of the different nin-dogs of Kakashi's pack and Akamaru and the nin-dogs had all sniffed one another. They all seem fine with him calling them.

**Tsunade, Sakura, and Udon**

Tsunade and Sakura were standing at the side, talking, when Udon walked up to them, turning to the pair then bowed low to the Hokage and her assistant. "Hokage-sama, I see everyone is learning how to summon and I decided I could not miss a chance to learn from the Hokage."

"Well, Udon, I guess if you really want to learn how to summon my slugs, it would be an honor to watch Sakura teach you how." smiled Tsunade.

"What?" Sakura exclaimed. Tsunade replied, "Yeah, teaching him how to summon will help you to understand it better, as well."

So, after Tsunade pulled out the slug contract and Udon signed it, he and Sakura took turns performing the summoning while Tsunade watched and drank sake.

**Shikamaru, Choji, and Lost**

Lost turned back to the two best friends, "Well, you two want to learn how to summon dragons, huh?" Choji nodded as Shika muttered, "Yeah, whatever, how troublesome."

With a small chuckle, Lost bit his thumb and did a long run of hand signs then hit the ground and in a poof of smoke, a huge dark red lizard appeared. The two boys stood there, staring up at the dragon standing in front of them.

Lost smiled and greeted, "Hello, Rith. I have two ninjas here who would like to try to learn how to summon dragons." Rith eyed the two boys and said with a huff of smoke, "Is that so?"

"Yes Rith, these two are Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan, and Choji Akimichi, heir to the Akimichi clan." Lost said, as he gestured towards the two boys. "Well, at least you have brought clan heirs to stand before me" Rith replied.

"Well, of course. I do not think that just anyone could be allowed and qualified to summon the great and noble dragons" Lost said as he bowed to the dragon then turned to Shika and Choji, "Shikamaru Naru, Choji Akimichi, this is Rith the Awakener."

Both boys bowed to him, "Hello, Rith-sama."

"Hello, Master Nara and Master Akimichi." Rith returned their greeting.

"If you three will excuse me, I need to go see if Akroma has made her decision yet." Lost said, as he walked off.

"Please don't not be so formal, Rith-sama, for nether of us is your master and if you decided us worthy of the honor to call you or any of you brothers, I hope it to be as friends and not master and servant." Shikamaru said as he looked up to Rith.

"Okay, you are Shikamaru, right, lazy boy?" asked Rith. Shika nodded, "So, what makes you think a lazy boy like you should be able to call for aid from the dragons?" Rith continued.

"Well, I am lazy so I tend not to go in to useless battles. But I believe that I can use my skills like the shadow binding and shadow possession techniques in battle to hold enemies still while either you or one of the other dragons takes care of enemy before I run out of chakra."

"So, the lazy boy is smart. I feel that just might make up for the laziness. From what I can see, you both are very loyal to each other and to your friends. With that, I have made my decision that you both may have the right to summon the dragons" Said Rith.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and Rith morphed into a humanoid form. Although he still had the red skin and a dragon face, he was much smaller and standing on two legs, just about Shikamaru's height.

Both Shikamaru and Choji looked at him with great shock. Before either could ask any questions, Rith smiled, "I don't think Lost will be back for a while so I have a few jutsu to teach you. This form will make it easier for me to do that."

"Your going to teach us jutsu?" exclaimed Choji. Rith replied, "Yes, but remember that only those who have signed with the dragons are allowed to use these skills."

Rith began teaching them how to use dragon scales and dragon claws

Choji smiled cheekily after mastering both and told Shikamaru how nicely their new jutsu will work with his family's expansion skills.

Rith turned to him, "Really? I am glad to hear that. Would you show me?"

Choji grew 20 feet tall then did the dragon scales jutsu he had just learned.

"Wow, that's impressive." announced Lost as he walked back over to the group then turned to Rith, "I see you've decided to allow them to use summoning and teach them the fundamental jutsu."

Lost sat the box he had under his arm a while ago. He placed it onto the ground and it was labeled A-D. When he opened it, Shikamaru noticed there were at least 40 scrolls inside, 10 laid crosswise and 4 laid lengthwise. Lost took one out, holding it out with his left hand. It enlarged to 4 feet wide. It was labeled 'Dragons'. He then unrolled it in between the two boys and the dragon.

"It is my honor to extend to you, Shikamaru Nara, the right to summon dragons. Please sign the contract in blood and put your hand print below your signature." Rith said, proudly bowing to Shikamaru.

He then turned to Choji, "It is my honor to extend to you, Choji Akimichi, the right to summon dragons. Please also sign the contract and put your hand print below your name."

Both boys turned to Rith and bowed low to him and Shikamaru said, "Thank you, Rith the Awakener. I hope that we will not disappoint you or do anything to break the faith you have in us." Rith smiled a large smile that was a bit scary on his large dragon snout.

Rith turned to Lost, "Okay, would you get to it already and teach them the hand signs so we can see them try to summon a dragon already?"

After rolling up the scroll and shrinking it back down and putting it back into the box which with a flick of his wrist disappeared, Lost stood in front of Shikamaru and Choji and went over the hand signs and gave them a warning that it is not easy and might take a few try before a dragon answers their call.

It took Shikamaru 4 tries before a dragon answered his call and when it happened, a pure white dragon appeared in front of him. Shika was very tired, looking up at her though she seems to make him feel better. She said, "I am the Eternal Dragon. Are you the one who has summoned me here?" Shikamaru looked up and proudly said, "Yes. I am Shikamaru Nara and I called you to come here."

She turned to Rith, who with a loud pop returned to his full dragon form.

During this, Choji had not stopped trying and on his 6th try, a dragon answered him. A blood red dragon, just a bit smaller than Rith, appeared before him and said, "I am the Shiven Dragon. Are you the one who has summoned me here?" Choji smiled and replied, "Yes, I am Choji Akimichi and I called you here."

The Shiven Dragon looked over at the other two dragons and the three of them seemed to circle up.

"The dragons can speak to each other telepathically. Rith is telling them who you are and how you came to summon them." answered Lost, even though neither boy asked.

Suddenly, Rith and both the other two dragons turned into their smaller humanoid forms with dragon faces. The Shiven looked like a younger version of Rith while the Eternal Dragon was definitely a female and, unlike the two male dragons, she had hair. It was long, pure white hair that hung down her back.

The Eternal Dragon walked over to Shikamaru and the Shiven Dragon walked over to Choji. "I am the Eternal Dragon as I had said before, but you can call me Emma," said the pure white girl in front of Shikamaru. "As I said before, I am the Shiven Dragon, but you may call me Shiv." spoke the one in front of Choji.

"There is only one more thing for you two to learn today," proclaimed Rith, "but it won't be me teaching either of you. The two dragons you will summon most often will be the ones to teach you the eye of the dragon"

Emma put her hand on Shikamaru shoulder and his chakra was replenished, causing him to smile shyly at her, "Okay, Shikamaru, the jutsu I will teach you now can only be done after you have summoned a dragon. It is called the Eye of the Dragon. It makes you see the world through my eyes and as you will see, I see the world very differently from you." During this, Shiv was telling Choji the same thing and he also refilled Choji's charka.

With all that done, they showed the boys the hand signs and both did as explained and it worked.

"This is amazing. So, this is how you see all the time." Shika said before realizing it. "Yes, this is how a dragon sees all the time" Emma answered inside his head.

Lost walked back over to work with the angels while Rith was just seated, watching and the rest of the day was spent with the 4 of them getting to know each other better and getting used to communicating without words and just thoughts.

**Neji, Hinata, ****Moegi,**** Lost, and Akroma**

After Lost walked away to see the other students who were yet to be put into groups Moegi walked over to Akroma, "Hello Akroma-same. I am Moegi and I would also like to be given a chance to learn how to summon." Akroma responded with a smile, "Okay, Moegi. Please take a seat with Neji and Hinata."

"Okay, let's get to know each other first. I will start. I am Akroma, the Angel of Wrath. I like protecting people from those who seek to hurt them. I don't like the Cabal or anyone who seeks power so they can push others around." Akroma said and then, she turned to Neji.

"I'm Neji Hyuuga, part of the branch family of the Hyuuga clan. I am proud to return to my birth right responsibility of protecting the heir to the head family (he pats Hinata on the shoulder) and I don't feel like talking about what I don't like right now." Said Neji and with that, Akroma turned to Hinata.

"I am Hinata Hyuuga, heir to the Hyuuga clan. I like Naruto but I don't like the way most of the villagers used to treat Naruto or the way the head family of my clan treats the branch family. And I intend to try to change that as much as I can when I'm the clan head and when my Naruto is the Hokage." Hinata just managed to get all that out before she started to blush and hide here face behind her hands. Akroma just nodded and then looked at Moegi.

Moegi took a deep breath and then looked at Akroma, "I am Moegi. I like someone, that's all you can know. I want to do my best to impress him so he might notice me and see I care about him. I don't like people who only see others for what they are and not for who they are." Neji leaned over to Hinata and whispered, "Remind you of anyone?"

"Alright, that was very enlightening. Thank you." Akroma said, "You three seem to be pure of heart and I don't see any reason why you should not learn to how summon angels."

As Lost was walking back to the group, Akroma told him, "I told all three of them that I will let them sign the contract." Lost nodded and replied, "Okay, that's good. Are you going to teach them Sierra's Embrace Jutsu?" asked Lost. Akroma cupped her chin to think, "I was thinking about it. Do you think they will have a need or desire to fly?" Asked Akroma.

Lost and Akroma walked back over to Neji, Hinata, and Moegi. Once back with the group, Lost took out a box full of scrolls and pulled out one labeled 'Angels'. Neji could not help but note that there were quite a few scrolls in the box. Lost held the scroll out and it grew to about 4 feet long and he unrolled it in front of Akroma.

"Hinata, why don't you sign first?" Akroma said as she motioned to the scroll. Hinata walked up to her, took out a kunai and cut her thumb then signed her hand print at the bottom then looked up, "Thank you, Akroma-sama." Akroma turned to Neji. He and Moegi quickly followed Hinata's lead. Once that was done, Lost stepped forward, put the scroll back in the box and explained the hand signs to them.

"Before you guys start, I want you to understand that Angels are very hard to summon. Do not get discouraged if you don't get one to answer your call immediately. But, I believe in all three of you." Lost explained, giving them each an encouraging expression.

Akroma smiled and said, "Please give it a try. I look forward to seeing a few of my sisters."

On Neji's second try, an angel with brown-blond hair appeared right in front of him. She turned to Neji, saying, "I am Valerie, the Blinding Angel. You must be a new summoner. I have not met you before so, congratulations on successfully summoning me." Neji bowed to her and introduced himself politely, "I am Neji Hyuuga and I thank you for answering my call."

It was on Hinata fifth try that an angel appeared before her. The Angel in front of Hinata was the same height as her. She had wings made of metal and her hair was a small flame on top of her head. She looked at Hinata and said, "I am Sandy, the Pristine Angel. Where are we? Did you summon me?"

Hinata looked at her then shyly introduced herself to the angel, "I am Hinata Hyuuga. Yes, I did summon you. We are in the Hidden Leaf Village, Konohagakure." Sandy smiled and squealed, "Oh cool! Am I the first angel that you've summoned?"

Looking a bit shocked by the girl, Hinata answered, "Ah, yeah, cool. You are my first Angel." Sandy spotted Lost then proceeded to run over to him and hugged him, saying, "Hey, you! What's up? What's going on?"

"Hello Sandy. I'm here training some of the leaf ninjas" Lost answered with a smile, making a face from the tight embrace. Sandy turned to Akroma and pointed at Hinata, "She seems nice. Do you think she will be my friend or just call me for battle?" Before Akroma could answer, Hinata walked up and said, "I would be honored to be you friend." Val turned to Neji, "Please excuse her. She is still very young." Upon hearing that, Neji let out a small chuckle.

On her eighth try, Moegi still didn't get an answer and she was beginning to look tired. Sadly, she was starting to lose hope after seeing both Hyuugas has already summoned their own angel. Suddenly, Hinata yelled encouragingly, "Come on! You can do it! I know you can Moegi!" Sandy started cheering on the small girl, too, and Neji frowned at the scene his cousin was putting on.

He walked over to Moegi and put his hand on her shoulder then said something in her ear. She smiled, turned and gave it another try but still, there was no answer. But she closed her eyes and did it again and finally this time, an angel appeared. She had a helmet on with long blond hair sticking out at her back and she held a large sword and shield at in her hands. She turned to the very tired Moegi, "I am Becky, a member of the Sustainer of the Realm guards." Moegi opened her eyes and stammered, "Uh… I-I am Moegi, Th-Thank you for answering my call." Smiling at the tired girl, Becky took off her helmet, dropped it onto the ground and put a hand on her shoulder, "You are very welcome. I am honored to be summoned by such a sweet and pure-hearted girl."

"Well, now that you have all called your first angel and you have felt how it feels like, do you have any questions?" asked Akroma to the group that now consisted of three angel and three ninjas.

Neji then raised a question, "Why do you each have titles like Angel of Wrath, Blinding Angel, Pristine Angel, and Sustainer of the Realm?"

"That is a good question, Neji. Angels, please explain the meaning of your titles." Lost said while looking at the four Angels present. "Okay," Val began, "I will start because mine makes the most sense. I am the Blinding Angel because when an attack from my weapon (she holds up her mace) gives off a flash bacon that temporally blinds my enemy" Val said wile smiling proudly.

"Well, I am a member of the guards who protect Sierra's undying lands from attack. We are all called Sustainers of the Realm." answered Becky. Sandy pulls out 5 runes and they begin to float around her and she explains, "I use a perfect defiance that as long as it is active, I will not take any damage so I was deemed Pristine because I don't get hurt. Val, Becky would you like to show them?"

Both Val and Becky nodded then went into an attack on Sandy. Val's mace began to flash a blinding light toward Sandy as she flew toward her. A rune shield went over Sandy's eyes, protecting them from the light as another stopped the mace from hitting her and another stopped Becky's sword from reaching its target. "Very nice display of your skills, my sisters." said Akroma with a smile. And Sandy put her runes back into a pouch on her side.

And Akroma explained her dark beginnings and why she is the Angel of Wrath. Each of the three summoned another angel much easer this time. Neji summoned The Exalted Angel while Hinata summoned Sierra herself and Moegi called one of Sierra's Avengers. The day went on like this; summoners getting to know the rest of the angels. Neji and Hinata became a bit worried when they summoned for the darker side of the angels, calling forth the Fallen Angel and the Angel of Despair, but they were nice just like the other Angels.

All the angels would disappear before the three ninja would try again aside from Sierra. She went and talked to Akroma and Lost when he was there and not off with Shika and Choji, working on dragons.

As the sun began to set, all three students were very tired they had called most of the angels, some more then once. Lost told them that they were done for the day.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and asked, "How did it go? Can you summon now?" Hinata answered with a satisfied smile, "Yes, Naruto-kun and I want you to met one of the Angels I can call on." Hinata did a few hand signs then summoned Sandy once again so Naruto could meet her. The three walked off back to the village, talking and laughing.

**Until Next time injoy**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic (in later chapters)**

After getting to know each other Naruto, Hinata, and the Angel Sandy walked off to the village. Lost was found nearby there, talking to Akroma and Sierra while Neji stood there trailing his eyes towards where Tenten had gone off to train with Rikku.

Tsunade walked over to Lost to speak to him before heading back to the Hokage Tower. Sakura, on the other hand, would be spending the next few days training with Udon. She would have lots of work to do after a day of full training in the field.

When Tsunade had reached Lost, he turned to Tsunade and gave her a low bow, "Lady Tsunade, I would like you to meet Sierra Angel and Akroma. I don't think you got a chance to meet them." Tsunade turned to the two angels who bowed their heads to her. Tsunade returned the respect with a bow from her and she greeted, "Hello, Sierra and Akroma. Lost, you are training three students, right? Then why did you summon only two angels?"

Sierra answered her question before Lost could even open his mouth to speak, "He did not summon me. The young Hyuuga girl, Hinata, did. I decided to stick around so I could speak with you, Tsunade-sama." But Lost suggested after Sierra had spoken, "I think it would be best if you ladies waited a few moments and talk to Lady Tsunade in her office." In agreement, Tsunade nodded and said, "That sounds reasonable."

Rikku came around, approaching them with some sort of a cat-man who seemed to be half-man and half-lion. His golden-yellow fur covered any place where exposed skin was supposed to be. Around his jaw, he had a mane of white and yellow hair that came down to his shoulders and all he had on was a pair of shorts. Rikku bowed to Sierra and Tsunade saying, "Sierra, Hokage-sama," then she turned to Akroma, giving her a comrades' hug, "My old friend, Akroma." Letting go of her embrace with Akroma, Rikku turned to Tsunade and introduced her friend, "Lady Tsunade my I present to you Raksha, the golden cub and prince of his clan of cat soldiers."

Tsunade and Raksha exchanged bows but feeling something from behind, Raksha turned and growled, "Would you please stop playing with my tail?" It seemed that Ino was tweaking with Raksha's tail, completely fascinated. She looked up from her crouch and smiled, "I'm sorry," she sheepishly said, "You are just so amazing, and very good-looking for someone half-human and half-feline." He grinned and thanked her as she straightened out her back from her crouched position.

Lost looked at Rikku and asked, "Did you feel the need to call Raksha?" Shaking her head, Rikku explained as she gazed at her students, "Tenten and Ino both had managed to summon well, each time, a medium level cat answer each of them. We were on our way back when Tenten noticed how greatly Neji and Hinata turned out to be in summoning Angels. This made Tenten rather determined and somewhat desperate. I haven't explained the summoning of humanoid cats, but Tenten tried really hard and poured her all into it and she was rewarded by having Raksha answer her call." Lost nodded his head in understanding as he saw Tenten walk over to Neji, probably to talk about the golden cub she had summoned.

Tenten went towards Neji and told him with a grin, "Hey, Neji! I saw you summoning Angels and you looked like you were doing a good job. Well, what do I expect from the Hyuuga prodigy? Huh…" Hearing her compliment, Neji said happily, "Hmm, yes, I do excel more than Hinata and Moegi. What about you? How did your training on summoning cats go?" Smiling ear-to-ear, Tenten exclaimed, "Oh, it was fun! Ino and I were doing great. We started summoning kittens, but in the end, we were able to summon bigger cats and eventually, I summoned him." She pointed at Raksha, who was just nearby, "He's the prince of his people." With a pat on her shoulder, Neji smiled at her the way he only did to her, "That's good for you, Tenten."

Not even hesitant, Neji brushed his lips against Tenten's cheek, giving her a soft kiss. He started to move closer to her lips, leaning forward, when Lee broke the moment as he ran towards the two, shouting their names. Neji drew back and sighed. No one can get enough privacy around here. He rubbed his eyes for a moment then unnoticeably whispered at Tenten's ear, "How about you and I go watch a movie at your apartment tonight?" Liking the idea, Tenten beamed and nodded in reply before Lee got near enough.

"Lee, how did training go?" Neji asked, curiously. Lee put on a shining smile that almost blinded his teammates, "Great! Youthfully great! My sensei was very skilled, indeed! Her name's Jeska, and look at this!" He pulled out a scroll from his pouch labeled 'Jeska'. He showed it to Neji and Tenten and explained, "It's a scroll that I can use to summon her!" Intrigued, Neji used his Byakugan eye and inspected the scroll, saying, "I see that it's a special kind of scroll that requires only a small amount of blood and no chakra at all. And I'm guessing since that's the case, only you can summon her through this scroll. Hearing that, Tenten turned to Lee, "Congratulations, Lee! You can get to summon, too! Have you shown Gai-sensei yet?" Shaking his head, Lee said, "I can't find him." He looked like he was going to cry like a lost kid. Neji pointed at a random direction and told him, "I think he's somewhere, running laps around the village." Upon hearing that, Lee ran off to find him.

To the group gathered nearby, Neji called out, asking, "More training tomorrow?" Lost and Tsunade turned to him and nodded, meaning a yes, as they talked to the rest of the group. Turning away from the group, Neji invited, "Come on, Tenten, let's go rent a movie and head to your place." And with that, the two walked off, hand in hand.

Alerting Lost, Akroma said, "I have to go now. I'll see you guys tomorrow to teach Sierra's Embrace. If Sandy doesn't manage to teach it to Hinata by tonight, it looks like she'll be hanging out with us a lot." Before leaving, Akroma gave Lost a tight hug and she headed off. Raksha, on the other hand, turned to say goodbye to Rikku and Ino and with a small bow, he disappeared. Rikku then told Ino, "Tenten went ahead, I guess, so would you like to grab a bite then get soaked in the bath house?" Ecstatic, Ino squealed and said, "Sure! And you better give me the scoop on what happened between you and Lost before, okay?" Laughing, Rikku then answered, "Of course. And you can tell me all about the boys here in Konoha."

Soon, Lost with Tsunade and Sierra entered the Hokage's office. Tsunade took her usual place behind her desk and turned to the Angel, "So, what was it that you wanted to talk about?" Sierra nodded and began, "Well, I like the two Hyuugas. I've known more from them about the history of their clan. I have been considering that since they have good chakra control, maybe they'd want to add Angel summoning in their clan's hereditary benefits. Although, it'll be like how Lost deals with it, having the Angels make the decision on an individual basis." Nodding, Tsunade said, "I see. Well, you will need to talk to Hiashi about that. I will try to hold a meeting tomorrow after the training sessions." In thanks, Sierra bowed to Tsunade and she turned to Lost, saying, "I will see you tomorrow when I meet Hiashi." And with a blink of an eye, she disappeared. "As for you, Lost," Tsunade added, looking at Lost, "Today's training went smoothly and now, he have more weapons to use. I thank you."

In the Ichiraku Ramen Shop, Naruto, Hinata and Sandy were seated in a booth, talking. "You're an angel, right?" Naruto said as he gazed at Sandy as he ate his share of ramen, "What's your world like? Is it cool?" Sandy put down her chopsticks and explained to the two, "Well, I live in Sierra's undying lands now. It's the most wonderful place that I've ever seen. It's simply a group of large, floating islands suspended in the deep blue sky where we angles fly in order to go from one place to another."

Lost's head popped through the shop's curtain and he leaned in, greeting the three, "Hey, guys. Do you three mind if I join you?" shaking her head, Sandy motioned to the seat beside her and answered, "Not at all. Sit over here." Once Lost had sat down, he called the chef to order a large bowl of beef ramen. Soon, the four of them were finishing their bowls of ramen as they talked about anything that came into their mind. As they emptied their bowls, Lost spoke up and told the waiter to put the tab on him. Sandy then turned to Hinata, "I should be going home now. I'll see you around, Hinata-chan. It was nice meeting you, Naruto-kun. See you soon, Lost." She disappeared as her soft giggle blended with the wind. As they left the ramen shop, Lost gripped Naruto's shoulder and muttered for only him to hear, "After walking Hinata home, come by my apartment. I would like to speak with you."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

Ino and Rikku entered the restaurant she and her team always went to. When they had already entered, Ino spotted Shikamaru and Choji, eating in a booth. Turning to Rikku, Ino asked, "Would you like to meet my team?" Rikku grinned and seemed eager, "Sure! That sounds fun."

Ino then walked over to the two boys with Rikku following her, "Hey, Shika! Hey, Choji! Mind if we join you?" Ino asked perkily. Choji and Shikamaru looked up at her and Choji said, "Go ahead, Ino. You're always welcome to come eat with us." The two boys scooted in their seats, making room for the girls. Ino took her place beside Shikamaru while Rikku sat beside Choji.

Turning to her teammates, Ino introduced, "This is Rikku. She's training me on how to summon cats. Rikku, these are my teammates, Shikamaru and Choji." The three greeted each other with simple 'hellos'. After their orders arrived, the four began to eat and talk about what they had done during the day. When the check came, Rikku began to pull some money out of her pocket but Shikamaru said, "Not tonight, Rikku, I invited you girls to eat with us so I'm paying. Pay some other time." Rikku nodded and gratefully thanked him.

"Rikku and I are going to the hot springs bath house so I guess we have to go." Ino told her teammates as all four of them exited the restaurant. Soon after, Shikamaru and Ino's eyes met and when they had managed to draw away from each other's gaze, their cheeks seemed to be flushed red. Indeed, it was awkward. Choji leaned over to Rikku and whispered, "They like each other. But both are too proud to admit anything." Rikku smiled and muttered back, "I see what you mean."

* * *

The two girls, Ino and Rikku, ran into Sakura on their way to the bathhouse and she decided to join them. But then, Ino remembered something and she turned to Rikku, saying, "Okay, I want to hear about you and Lost. What was between you two?" Sakura got quite interested and added, "Hey, yeah! I didn't want to ask but I can't help it: Do you and Lost have a thing for each other?" A blush streaked Rikku's cheeks as she explained, "We were Sakura, but I'll talk more of it later. First, I want to hear about the guys you girls like."

Sakura voluntarily started, "Well, back in the Academy and even after we became genin, Ino and I had been chasing Sasuke. You saw him in the Hokage's office yesterday, right?" Rikku nodded and tried to recall how he looked like, "He's the brooding boy with black hair and rather dark eyes, am I right?" Ino answered quickly, "Yup, sounds like him to me. But a few months after he betrayed the village, I decided to move on."

Rikku giggled and arched a brow jokingly at Ino, "Oh yeah? You like Shikamaru now, don't you?" Ino grinned sheepishly and her cheeks let out a quick blush, "Well… yeah. He's really sweet to me. I've always wanted to see him as more than a friend, too." Rikku raised her brow again and added, "Why, it seems to me that he likes you back."

Sakura laughed and said, "Shikamaru's a player nowadays. He's got a girl here in Konoha and a girl in Suna." Rikku turned to Ino and she nodded, "Well, no offense but he doesn't seem like someone to put up enough effort to maintain a relationship with one girl so what more for two relationships with two girls, from different villages?"

Ino tried to joke, "Yeah, you would think that, but he seems to be doing it and she sends him letters all the time. He has gone to Suna but he spends more time with me here. The only thing I have that the other girl doesn't is him with me, since I live here in the same village as him." Rikku gave Ino a pat and said, "Well, good luck. I hope it ends well for you."

Rikku then looked over to Sakura, "What about you, Sakura?" Rikku asked. "After Sasuke left to train with the snake sanin, it took me a while to get over him but eventually, I did. I kind of blew it with Naruto when he returned with Jiraiya. Although, I think it would work out better if he ended up with Hinata. They look so cute together!"

"Yes, they do!" Ino agreed, giving Sakura a high five. Rikku agreed, "Indeed but I knew about that even before I got here. Lost told me that we might have to try to convince her dad that Naruto is good enough for his little girl." Sakura continued, "Anyway, by the time Sasuke came back to the village, I had already started dating Lee. I still have feelings for Sasuke, though and I've thought of dumping Lee and going back to Sasuke. But I just couldn't do that. He's so sweet to me and he'd do anything for me."

Rikku beamed and asked, "So Sasuke's alone now?" All Ino and Sakura could do was shrug. Ino then said with a squeal, "Hey! Don't change the topic anymore, Rikku! What happened between you and Lost?"

Realizing that she couldn't escape, Rikku shared, "Well, back when we were guardians for my master, he was the one who helped her get through the hard times and soon, they became very close. I thought they might soon hook up. But I never asked them and I won't. But during one time, we were fooling around. We changed the world, we saved the world. Then I left with him and she moved on. We dated after we left but the life we got seemed too much. I felt he betrayed me a few times. So I went out on my own and did some missions with my master. Then, I came to him and asked to be his apprentice and he agreed."

Ino then asked, "Who broke your relationship off?" Rikku looked down at the water and guiltily admitted, "It was me but I still care for him. And I believe that he still cares for me." Frowning, Ino then questioned, "Aren't you going to tell us what he did to make you feel betrayed?" Rikku looked up to them and explained, "It's quite personal. I shouldn't talk about it like how I should keep the forbidden Justus he knows a secret." Sakura's jaw dropped and she looked at Rikku then to Ino then back to Rikku. "Yes, he also knows that one." Rikku muttered, raising an eyebrow at Sakura.

* * *

In Tenten's apartment, Neji and Tenten were lying on the couch as the movie ended. Neji kissed the top of Tenten's head as the credits rolled by. "Did you like the story?" Tenten asked, smiling at him. Neji stuttered, "Huh? Oh, yeah. Of course I did." As Tenten turned the television off, Neji then suddenly asked, "Hey, would you like to meet one of my angels? I'd like to meet that prince cat of yours." As Tenten got up from the couch, she turned to Neji and asked, "You want to summon now?"

Nodding, Neji answered, "Ah, yeah. Just for a moment. You know… so we can meet the creatures we're summoning." After a frown, Tenten laughed and shook her head, "Alright, but you go first." Neji stood up, bit his thumb and with a puff of smoke, Akroma showed up. "Neji?" Akroma said, "You summoned me? But we just met a few hours ago." Neji then answered, "Yeah, but I wanted you to meet Tenten. Tenten, this is Akroma, the Angel of Wrath. Akroma, this is Tenten."

As soon as their exchange of greeting was done, Tenten said, "Okay, Neji, I'll try to summon Raksha again." She drew out a kunai then sliced her thumb with it, drawing out some blood. Once she had done the right hand signs, Raksha appeared. "Hey, Raksha, I want you to meet my teammate, Neji." Raksha then turned to Neji and bowed, "Nice to meet you, Neji." He said. Akroma looked at Tenten then to Raksha with her hands on her hips, "We've got lots to do tomorrow so I think we should go, Raksha." Slightly irritated, Raksha turned to Akroma and growled, "I don't have to listen to you!" But after that, he looked over at Tenten and said, "But I guess I do need to go home." Then, they both disappeared. "That was odd." Neji told Tenten, "They ran off so quickly." Tenten smiled back and just muttered, "Yeah." She moved in close to him, putting her hand on his chest and getting on her tiptoes to give him a kiss.

* * *

In his apartment, Lost laid out two mediation rugs onto the floor. Then, there was a knock on the door. Naruto walked in, back from walking Hinata home. "So what do you want to talk about?" Naruto asked eagerly. Lost smiled and asked, "Well, I wanted to ask you if you want to talk to the Kyuubi." Hearing that, Naruto's eyebrows met and he admitted, "Well, yes, but I don't tell anyone." In understanding, Lost nodded and said, "Well, I would like to meet with Kyuubi so the three of us can talk." Confused, Naruto asked, "How will you get there, then?" Smirking Lost answered, "I have my own way."

Naruto sat down onto one of the meditation rugs and looked to Lost, "Uh, I don't want anyone to know that I have learned to calm myself enough to meditate. I have a reputation to maintain." Laughing, Lost nodded and said, "Okay, I understand." With that, Naruto closed his eyes and took a few calming breaths. Soon enough, he looked like blue chakra flames with red tips engulfed him. 'Hmm….' Lost thought to himself, 'Seems to me that they have already started to blend.' Lost walked behind Naruto then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Lost closed his eyes and in a moment, he was in a corridor beside Naruto and at the end of the corridor was a large wall of bars where the demon fox was inside.

Turning to the cage, Naruto said, "Kyuubi, this is Lost." The Kyuubi opened its eyes and grinned, "Hello, Lost. What an honor to meet you. What brings you here?" Lost went up to the fox and said, "Well, I just wanted to know if you two had begun to bond and how far have you gone." The Kyuubi answered, "We have bonded already and he now possesses 80 of my power." Nodding, Lost said, "That's good to know. When did you two begin to be communicative?"

Naruto explained, "I learned to calm myself enough to meditate and speak with him from Hinata after a mission. We went with their team after I learned the Rasengan-Shuriken." The Kyuubi agreed, "And I quit having an ill will for the boy during his training when he started learning that same jutsu." Then, with a puff of smoke, the Kyuubi changed into his human form with a hood to hide his face but his 9 tails fanned behind him.

Lost looked at the two of them and continued, "So, you are bounded by 80, huh? When will it be complete?" The Kyuubi laughed and said, "It's funny to say this but coincidentally, it'll be complete on his birthday this year." Hearing that was quite a relief for Lost. "Well, I think the Hokage needs to know of this power and how you are to have full control of it" Lost said. Naruto looked absolutely worried but the Kyuubi then turned to Lost, "I think you should be honest with the boy, first." The Kyuubi suggested. Upon hearing that, Lost sighed, "I guess he does deserve to know everything."

Lost continued, "Naruto, I taught your father and Sarutobi the Reaper Demon Seal that sealed the Kyuubi in you." Naruto seemed to look a bit worst. The Kyuubi then warned Naruto, "Please remain calm. We don't want your chakra level to spike and cause alarm." Naruto did a few calming breaths and regained his calmness. "Thanks, Kyuubi." Naruto said, "I'll do my best to remain calm," He then turned to Lost, "I just want to know how it works and if you knew what was going to happen when you taught it to my father."

Sadly, Lost looked at Naruto, "I had an idea, but all I could do was give him the tools, but I didn't know why he needed them." Lost paused and went on, "The Reaper Death Seal is used to destroy an opponent but you end up sacrificing your own life. You use the jutsu to summon a reaper, who pulls the soul of your enemy through you, damming both you and the enemy. Both are sent through eternal hell pain. The Reaper Demon Seal is more complex, though. It is almost the same since you summon a reaper and two souls must be given. The two souls are given to the reaper after the demon's soul is put into some kind of container. The best way to get the seal strong enough to hold the demon was to give two souls and get a container related to them."

Naruto looked up with saddened eyes, "You mean… both of my parents sacrificed themselves to save the village?"

Lost nodded and said, "Yes and I'm truly sorry, Naruto." Kyuubi looked at Lost, who was now truly disappointed at what he had caused. "Well, I agree to speak with the Hokage. It's up to the boy now." Naruto looked rather persevering, "I will tell her and I want Hinata and her dad to be there. She deserves to know and so does Jiraiya since he's always been good to me." The hall disappeared and they were back in Lost's apartment. "Naruto, I'm sorry for the way things turned out" Lost spoke, his hand still on Naruto's shoulder. "I know you did what you had to do. I hope I'll have the same courage to do such a thing when the time comes." Naruto said.

He stood up and headed for the door saying, "Good night Lost, See you tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading review if you get a chance**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic (in later chapters)**

* * *

As Naruto was walking down the hall, he spotted Rikku coming his way. He tried to smile at her, hoping that she couldn't see the pain in his eyes. Of course, Rikku noticed this so she turned to him and grabbed his shoulder, stopping him, "Are you alright, Naruto?" she asked, "It looks like something's bothering you." Naruto looked at her and smiled once again, saying, "It's nothing, Rikku, really. I'll be fine. But, can I ask you something?"

Not seeing where this is going, Rikku shrugged and said, "Sure. What do you want to know?" Naruto proceeded to answer, "Well, how much do you know about me or my parents." Rikku shook her head and said in reply, "Not very much. Lost doesn't really talk much about the past and I wasn't with him when he was here in Konoha before." Hearing that, Naruto just nodded and turned around to continue his way back to his apartment. But Rikku yelled after him, "Hey! If you ever want to talk, I know as much as anyone else. Some of the things Lost has done in the past still breaks our hearts today."

The following day, Lost summoned Akroma before he and Rikku left the apartment. Akroma told them about being summoned by Neji at Tenten's apartment last night and the three had a good laugh. "I need to go speak with Tsunade-sama this morning," Lost said, "Can you two go and start training without me?" Akroma smiled and answered, "Sure, Lost. I'm sure at least one of my students will be air borne before you even get there." Then, Rikku turned to Lost, "By the way, what happened to Naruto last night? He sure looked like he was in pain." Nodding to his friend, Lost explained, "I told him everything. It would've been hard for anyone."

Lost walked into the Hokage Tower, he approached Shizune, who was at her desk and greeted, "Hello Shizune, How are you today? May I speak with Hokage-sama?" Shizune looked up from her paper work and greeted back, "Ah, hey, Lost. I'm fine. Tsunade-sama isn't expecting you till after training today. She's in a meeting right now. You can wait if you want." Lost smiled and replied, "Okay, I can wait."

He walked to a seat in the waiting area and he had to wait for about an hour. Shizune wasn't talkative and she was clearly focused on her work. Soon, the door to Tsunade's office opened and Tsunade's guests walked out. When she came by, Tsunade looked at Lost and asked, "Shouldn't you be working down at the training field?" Lost laughed and explained, "Akroma can handle it, Shikamaru, might even take a nap. I hope this won't take too long." Tsunade motioned for him to enter her office. As Tsunade took her place behind her desk, Lost began, "I met with Naruto last night and I told him a few things. It's not my duty to discuss this to you for Naruto wishes to share it with you, Jiraiya, Hinata and Hiashi today." Tsunade gave him a confused look and said, "Well, alright. There is no problem with that since Hiashi will be here this afternoon to speak with Sierra about her offer." With that, Lost left her.

Once Rikku and Akroma have reached the training field, they were greeted by Tenten and Ino. "Morning! So what's today's lesson?" Ino asked Rikku. Rikku replied, "Let's try human-cat summoning. I'm sure you girls would love learning it." But Akroma looked over at Rikku and said, "I think Tenten already has that over with, Rikku." Tenten's cheeks flushed red. Akroma turned to her and said, "It's good to see you again, did you have a fun night after I left?" Rikku gave them a wondering look as Akroma just giggled.

Akroma walked to the two Hyuugas and Moegi. Neji bowed to her as the two girls exchanged greetings. "Lost will be here in a minute" Akroma said, "He just needed to talk to Lady Tsunade." She then turned to Neji and asked, "So, how did it feel to summon me, Neji?" Both Hinata and Moegi turned to Neji as he replied, "It was fine. I just wanted to see if I could do it." Akroma nodded and added, "Well, I hope the rest of your night was more fun aside from summoning." Neji blushed and shot a dirty look at Akroma. Hinata chuckled behind her hand to keep anyone from noticing.

"Today," Akroma started, "We are going to do something a little different. First, I want each of you to summon an angel. Then, I'll teach you a jutsu called 'Sierra's Embrace'. We will spend the rest of the day learning it." Neji curiously asked, "What is it?" Akroma plainly answered, "You'll see."

Neji summoned Val, the Blinding Angel, for he felt that her ability would compliment his. Hinata summoned Sandy once again. Moegi summoned Sierra's Avenger, Stephanie. They all greeted each other despite their meeting yesterday.

"Now that you're all here, we can now start." Akroma said before showing them the necessary hand signs. The three of them did as they were instructed and soon, each ninja had a pair of angel wings on their backs. Each set of wings was different from the others: Neji's had pure black feathers while Hinata's had feathers that were the same shade of lavender as her eyes and Moegi wings were pure white with yellow feathers topping it off.

"That wasn't very hard." Neji said. Akroma grinned and said, "The casting of wings onto your back isn't the difficult part. It's how you control the wings that will be a challenge. For the rest of the day, you will be learning how to fly." Sandy proceeded to show Hinata how to move her wings around and how to spread them.

The three set out to learn the skill individually, learning from the Angel they summoned. Neji realized that every time he stretched his arm, his wing just follows. Val snickered and said, "I guess we'll start by trying to move your wings independently and not every time you move your arms."

Hinata was the first to take to the air. Shortly after that, Moegi had done it, too. Neji was getting upset and discouraged and was now frowning at Val. "Neji, you're bigger than the two of them." Val began. Akroma then walked up to them, "It will take more effort to get you off the ground." Akroma said, finishing Val's statement. Soon, he was joining the others in the sky.

It was quite a sight: Three angels gliding gracefully through the sky with their three students, bubbling around, barely in control of their wings.

As Lost walked into the training grounds, Naruto ran up to him, saying, "Hey Lost, I thought of what you told me last night. It's not your fault. You helped my father find a way to protect the village and in turn, I got a certain power that I can use to protect the village as well." Lost looked into Naruto's eyes and there, he saw both pain and happiness. He patted Naruto's shoulder and said, "Thank you, Naruto. You are truly special and I didn't deserve your forgiveness yet you freely gave it. Thank you."

Lost walked towards Akroma and watched her students take flight in the air, "Well, those three are seem to be getting the hang of it. That's good." Lost said, "They're not having much trouble, I see." Akroma giggled and explained, "Yes, I'm sure they'll have it down by the end of the day." Seeing this, Lost nodded and said, "Good, good. I'm going to work with Shikamaru and Choji now since you have this well under control."

Lost found Shikamaru leaning against a tree, napping while Choji was finishing another bag of chips. "So," Lost began, "Are you two ready to work on summoning again today?" Hearing his mentor, Shikamaru blinked his eyes open and muttered, "Yeah, I guess. Where have you been?" Lost said in reply, "I needed to speak with the Hokage this morning. Sorry to keep you boys waiting." Shikamaru shrugged and answered, "It doesn't matter. I got a nap so I'm fine with it. So, what? Are we going to summon our dragons now?" Motioning them to do so, Lost nodded.

He watched Shikamaru and Choji do the hand signs and soon, Choji managed to summon Shiv the dragon while Shikamaru summoned Emma the Eternal Dragon. Shiv turned to Choji and greeted, "Hello, Choji! It was an honor to meet your family last night." Lost turned to Choji and said in surprise, "You summoned him last night?" Choji grinned, "Yeah, so my dad can see and meet Shiv." Choji explained. Shiv then turned to Choji and asked, "So, do you want to spar?" Choji nodded happily and he grew to a size that closely matched Shiv's, "Sure!" Choji said and eventually, they started to train.

Emma, on the other hand, looked down at Shikamaru and said, "Hello, Shikamaru." Shikamaru smiled and asked, "What are we going to work on today? She thought for a minute before she replied, "Would you like to try riding me?" Shikamaru hesitated in answering, "Sure, if you'll let me sit on your back, I'll give it a try." With that, she bowed low enough so Shikamaru can get on her back. "Hold on tight." Emma warned before she took to the air. Once in the air, she told him to use Dragon Eyes and he quickly spotted Neji in the air as well. They flew over to him and Shikamaru greeted Neji from his perch on Emma's back. Neji was already doing well in flying and yelled back at Shikamaru with a laugh, "No fair! All you got to do is sit there and let your dragon do the work!"

Tenten and Ino were now capable of summoning both human and regular cats at will. Tenten then looked up for a minute, "Is-Is that Neji up there?" Tenten said, eyeing a flying black-winged man. Rikku gazed up, too and said, "Yeah, I think so. And I see Hinata, too. They look ridiculous, don't they?" Both Tenten and Ino laughed, "Yeah," Tenten said, "But Neji looks kind of cute." She blushed a little as she said this and Rikku added, "I guess. I always tease Lost whenever he uses that jutsu." Rikku snickered and shared, "You know what would be funny? Throw something at him. Just make sure you miss so you won't hurt him." Ino laughed harder and encouraged, "Yeah, Tenten! Throw a kunai at him!" Grinning mischievously, Tenten took out a kunai and looked at Neji, aiming.

In the sky, Val smiled at Neji and commented, "It looks like you're doing great." Neji thanked her, saying, "I'm not as steady as you, but thanks." Val flew nearer and asked, "Is it true that you can see 360o around?" Nodding, Neji said, "Yes, I do it with the help of my Byakugan and I can see for almost 100 miles." He activated it, showing it to Val. Suddenly; he spotted Tenten's kunai flying towards him. He pulled his wings in and did a rotation in mid air, knocking the knife away. When he was done, he spread his wings again and swooped down to catch the kunai then flew straight down to Tenten. Val was following behind, quite impressed at what he had just done.

Neji landed in front of Tenten, saying as he handed her the kunai, "I think you lost this." Val landed beside him and clapped her hands, saying, "That was very impressive, Neji." Smirking, Neji answered, "I know." Ino looked at Neji and examined him, "You know," she said, "Those are neat and all, but you look kind of funny." Tenten reached for one of Neji's wings and began touching it, "Wow, they're soft." Neji gave her a strange look as Val laughed, "They're very sensitive so he can feel the slightest breeze." Hearing that, Tenten thought that her touch might've hurt Neji, "S-Sorry…" she said, ashamed. Neji smiled at her and said, "It's alright, Tenten. It doesn't hurt."

He turned to Val and Rikku and asked, "Are we done training today?" Rikku nodded in reply and so did Val. Learning this; Neji picked Tenten up bridal style and spread his wings, ready to take his girl with him. Val stepped forward and warned, "That's not going to be…" But before she could even finish, Neji took off into the air, carrying Tenten. Val shook her head and finished her sentence, "…easy." She sighed and smiled, "He's a fast learner." Ino's eyes were as big as dinner plates as she watched Neji fly off, "That was so adorable!" Ino squealed. She then walked towards Akroma with Val and Rikku turned to Ino and invited, "Hey, come on. Let's catch up with Shikamaru. I owe him dinner."

Lost walked over to Akroma right after Hinata and Sandy landed. "I'm glad you're still here." Lost told Hinata, "I think you still have a few meetings with the Hokage." Hinata's eyes lit up and asked, "Really, What about?" Lost answered, "I don't like spoiling surprises." Sandy looked over to Lost and questioned, "Can I stay and meet the Hokage?" Akroma answered, saying, "Sure, Sandy. You can go to the meeting in my place." Lost looked to Akroma and asked, "Will Sierra be okay with that?" Rolling her eyes, Akroma said in a dull voice, "I guess not, but if Sandy wants to stay with Hinata, I don't see a problem."

Rikku, Ino and Val walked over to them and when Lost saw them, he asked, "Hey, where's Neji at?" Rikku scratched her head and said, "Well, after he got the hang of flying, he flew off with Tenten." Ino grew a gleaming smile, "It was so sweet!" she screamed, "She is such a lucky girl!" Hinata just stood there, speechless of what she heard Neji had done.

Jiraiya, Naruto, Gai, Lee and Jeska followed, joining them. Gai spotted the flames that made up Sandy's hair and yelled; "Now _that _is what I call the flames of youth!" Sandy's eyes grew then leaned over to Hinata, whispering, "Is he making fun of my hair?" Hinata giggled and explained, "No, he is always going on about fires of youth." Jeska saw Akroma and walked up to her. Both huffed, looking straight at each other.

"Jeska"

"Akroma"

"How have you been?"

"I'm good."

"You look good."

"So do you."

The two women locked hands and gave each other a half-hug. Jeska turned to Lost and said, "I had a very good training session with Lee and his sensei. They invited me to dinner and they'd like to meet my brother. Will you summon him for me?" Lost nodded and answered, "Sure. Can you give me a moment?"Lost then looked at Jiraiya and Naruto, saying, "I have set up a meeting with Lady Tsunade as soon as we get to the tower."

Jiraiya nodded then approached the three angels, putting a charming smirk on, "Hello, Ladies. I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage!" The three angels introduced themselves to him. Then, suddenly, Val pulled out her mace and hit him with a blinding pulse. Lost and Akroma turned to her with a shocked stare. She explained, "That pervert was staring at our bodies. I just thought I would teach him a lesson." Naruto laughed uncontrollably and said, "You deserved that, Purvey-Sage!" Jiraiya shook his head and exclaimed, "I-I can't see!" Val smiled and said, "It will wear off soon."

Lost drew some blood and summoned Kamal, Jeska's brother. He was tall with rather broad shoulders and toned bronze skin and a shaved head. He wore a pair of leather pants, much like Jeska's, and no shirt at all, showing off his chest. A large arm guard rested on his left arm and a shoulder guard stayed on his right shoulder. A huge sword was buckled onto his back. Kamal bowed to Lost and greeted, "Hello, Lost. It is good to see you again." Despite his rugged look, he sounded smart. Ino pushed her way in front of Lost and introduced, "Hello! I'm Ino Yamanaka!" She held her hand out and he shook it, announcing to the whole group, "I am Kamal, the pit fighter of the Paradox Mountains and the druid of Krosan Forest." Ino's hand looked like a child's compared to his.

Jeska turned to her brother and said, "Kamal, this is the boy I told you about last night and this is his sensei. They have invited us to dinner." Kamal bowed to them and said, "So, you are Rock Lee." He looked up and said, "It is an honor to meet you and the man who has trained you." The four started walking towards the village at that. Ino turned to Rikku and Hinata, exclaiming, "His arms are bigger than my legs!" In the distance, you could hear Jeska speak, as if letting herself get heard, "Looks like you have a new fan girl, Big Brother!" Rikku excused her and Ino, saying that they were going to have dinner as well and walked away with the group. Val then turned to Akroma and said, "I'm going to head back. Have a good time at the meeting." And in a flash, she was gone.

As they walked to the Hokage Tower, Naruto was asking Akroma a lot of questions. She was fine with this until he asked permission from her to hold her sword. She stopped in her tracks and asked, "Why would you want to hold my sword?" Naruto replied, "I don't know. It just looks cool and I want to check it out." Akroma nodded and pulled out her sword, handing it to him. He held it out in front of himself and examined it then handed it back to her, saying, "It's heavy but very nice." With that, they arrived at the tower and after Lost summoned Sierra, they all walked in.

When they got to Shizune's desk, she said, "The Hokage is ready to meet you and the angels." As Sierra, Akroma and Sandy walked in, Lost told Naruto, "I think Jiraiya will be here shortly. Come on, Hinata."

Hiashi was already there. Lost turned to him and Tsunade, saying, "I hope we didn't keep you waiting for too long." Each of the angels introduced themselves to Hiashi and Sierra explained her offer to him. Hiashi nodded and replied, "That is a very nice offer. I hope I wouldn't be offending you with this, but I wish to think about this first and consult this to a few elders. I will also talk to Hinata and Neji about this since they have already learnt how to summon angels." Sierra bowed to him, "Okay," she said, "When you have made your choice, have me summoned immediately." Before leaving, Sierra turned to the two other angels, "I'm going back home," she said, "Are either of you staying longer?" Akroma answered, "Just long enough to say good bye." Sandy replied, "I'm planning to hang out with Hinata for a while." Sierra nodded and said, "Alright. I'm just glad you two are building a strong bond." After a bow to Hiashi and Tsunade, she disappeared.

Akroma bowed to Tsunade and Hiashi then hugged Lost and went out of the office door. She looked at Naruto and said, "It was a nice to meet you. Perhaps we will meet again." And she bowed to Jiraiya before disappearing as well. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said, "Is it just me or is she extremely nice for someone labeled as Angel of Wrath?" Naruto smiled and said, "Oh, yeah. Hinata told me her story. She is called the Angel of Wrath because she was created to bring the wrath of her creator onto a woman called Phage the Untouchable." Lost walked out to get Naruto and Jiraiya and muttered to Naruto, "Do you want to know a secret?" Naruto arched a brow and said, "Sure. What is it?" Lost leaned down and whispered, "Jeska used to be a Phage. Actually, part of her still is." Naruto looked up with surprise, "Does Akroma know?" Naruto asked. Lost nodded to answer that question before saying, "Lady Tsunade is ready to see you, Naruto."

Naruto walked into the office and as he looked around, he said, "Everyone might want to sit down because this might take a while." When everyone has seated themselves, he took a few deep breaths and as all eyes were on him, he began, "About two years ago, Hinata taught me how to calm my mind enough to meditate. Upon doing so, I began to speak to the Kyuubi. He told me that not only did he flow through me. He said some of his power was passed into me. He explained that I've gotten much stronger and because of my strong desire to protect this village, I have earned his respect. He even explained to me what happened that caused him to attack the village 17 years ago."

Upon hearing this, Hiashi stood up and said, "You can't trust him, Naruto! He is a demon, imprisoned within you!" Lost gave Hiashi a stern look, "You are here to listen to what Naruto has to say," Lost said, "Please let him finish." After a quick bow from Lost, Naruto continued.

"He did not see the man who tricked his mind, just the image thrust upon his mind that the hidden leaf had his mate, Niba, the 2 tailed cat demon. He came looking for her, enraged. He now knows that it was all a lie and he understands why my father and the people fought to defend the village. After a few months of talking to him, he told me that he had come to terms with his fate to die. He also told me that the seal was done to control him but also to allow bonding of the container and sealed demon. When we were both sure, we began to bond."

Jiraiya added, "I have discussed that with Sarutobi-sensei before the last round of Naruto's first Chunin exam. He said the same thing, that's why I had shown Naruto how to tap the fox's power." Naruto nodded and went on, "Yes and a lot started since then."

Tsunade turned to Naruto and asked, "So you have been bonding? How far have you gone?" Naruto looked at the girl he loved then at her father. Then he explained to Tsunade, "I have absorbed 80 of his power." Jiraiya gave off a worried and surprised look, "So you have full control of his power?" Jiraiya said. Naruto nodded in reply and further explained, "I can show you guys, but it can raise an alarm if my chakra gets out of control." Tsunade spoke up, "That won't be a problem. Go ahead." Hearing that, Naruto said, "Alright. I'll let the Kyuubi talk to you guys first."

Naruto closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths and when he opened his eyes again, they were the Kyuubi's. "Hello, Hokage-sama." He said, "It is quite an honor to be here to speak with you." Tsunade eyed him suspiciously, "So you're the Kyuubi?" Tsunade asked. Nodding, the Kyuubi explained, "Most of me that is. Naruto is still in control over me." Hiashi then questioned, "So you are completely under his control?" The Kyuubi nodded. "I have willingly given him my power." The Kyuubi said.

Jiraiya sill questioned the Kyuubi, "Do you still have any desire to take over Naruto's body and be reborn?" He smiled and said, "No. Not anymore. I know you doubt me, like what Hiashi pointed out. I would have gained Naruto's trust just to trick him into tearing off the seal. But with 80 of my power within him, I could no longer want such a thing. So on his birthday this year, I will be nothing but a voice in his head. He shall be Naruto Nine Tails Uzumaki." Hinata decided to speak up, "Then, there will no longer be a Kyuubi?" The Kyuubi blinked and his eyes returned to Naruto's blue ones. "No, Hinata," Naruto explained, "There will be no more Kyuubi. Just me, I won't be as strong as he was in prime. The skills I obtain from him will serve as a blood line trait for my family."

"I believe that," Tsunade began, "That we are all happy with this. Please show us you're powered up form." Naruto nodded in agreement and soon, blue-red chakra surrounded him. His ears changed into triangular ones that stood on top of his head and seven tails appeared behind him. Then, the chakra flames disappeared. Naruto looked at them all with his still blue eyes. "Well, this is 80." Naruto said. Hiashi looked at him with his Byakugan and said, "Well, truly, you are still Naruto and not the demon fox." Hinata walked up to him and reached for his fox ears. Naruto loved it when she was doing so. Soon, Naruto returned to normal.

As everyone filed out of Tsunade's office, Lost pulled Naruto off to the side. "There's one thing that I didn't get the chance to tell you last night." He said. Naruto was curious, "What is it?" he asked. Lost answered with a smile, "Unlike the Reaper Death Seal, with the Reaper Demon seal, because it was seen as a selfless act, your parents aren't experiencing an eternity of hell." Glad to hear that, Naruto smiled and said, "That's very good to know. Thank you, Lost."

**

* * *

****Thank you all for reading review if you get a chance**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

Early morning before the training, Neji went to talk to his uncle.

Hearing the knock on his office door made Hiashi look up and call out, "Come in, Neji." With that, Neji walked in, bowed to his uncle and sat down in a seat across the desk. "What can I do for you this morning, my nephew?" Hiashi asked curiously.

Keeping his gaze at a corner of the room then back to his uncle, Neji answered, "Well, I have been courting Tenten for a few years already. I want to ask for her hand in marriage and I've come to ask for your blessing."

Hearing that, Hiashi smiled, saying, "I see. I knew about you and Tenten. She's a decent girl and is worthy enough to join the clan. My boy, you have, my blessing, indeed." Neji grinned and said as he stood to leave, "Thank you, Lord Hiashi." But Hiashi called, "Don't leave just yet."

He opened a drawer in his desk and there, he took out a small box. "Your father told me to give this to you when the time has come for you to choose your bride. It's the ring he gave your mother, a family heirloom." Upon receiving the box, Neji opened it and inspected the ring, "It's wonderful."

After that, Hiashi instructed Neji to fetch Hinata. When they both came back, Hiashi began, "I need to speak with you two. I have decided to accept Sierra's offer." Neji opposed, "Shouldn't you refer to Lost about this?"

Shaking his head, Hiashi explained, "Sierra said that whenever I've made my decision, I'd have to ask either of you to summon her." In understanding, Hinata nodded and asked, "Would you like me to summon her now, father?"

"No, not just yet," Hiashi said, "I want to hear what you two think of the offer, the Angels and who will teach me and Hanabi how to summon the Angels. I just need your opinion."

Hinata started, "I like the Angels, father. They are powerful and proud but they can also become sweet and caring. I'd like to have that same attitude one day. It would be an honor if I taught you the hand signs, father."

"For me," Neji then added, "They are skillful and I believe are equal with us. I am willing to teach either you or Lady Hanabi the ways of summoning, since it would be an honor either way."

Hearing this, Hiashi smiled and commented, "It's good to hear you both speak highly of the Angels. Hinata, go ahead and summon Sierra." In a flash, Hinata cut her thumb and summoned Sierra. After a bow, Sierra greeted, "Hello, Hinata. It is good to see you." Hinata smiled back and answered, "Thank you, Sierra. You remember my father, Lord Hiashi, right?" Sierra nodded and said, "I do. Have you decided, Lord Hiashi?"

"I have." Hiashi replied, "I have decided to accept the offer to make Angel summoning a privilege exclusive to the Hyuuga clan." Sierra felt ecstatic, "I am honored that you have decided to allow me and my sisters to fight by your side." She did a few hand signs and soon, a 4-foot scroll appeared. Sierra unrolled it on the desk and wrote 'Angel' in her own blood in the empty box.

She then ran her hand down a blank part of the scroll then, the terms and conditions appeared. "Please sign the contract, Hiashi." Sierra instructed. Hiashi cut his hand obediently and signed the first slot. "If you don't mind, Lady Sierra," Hiashi said after the signing, "I'd also like my younger daughter to learn how to summon. Neji will go get her." Sierra nodded and said, "I don't mind waiting." And there, Neji went to get Hanabi.

Sierra continued by pulling her sword out and then handed another to Hiashi, "I also want one last bond with you so I can also appear without being summoned." She cut her hand with her sword as Hiashi did, too, and then, they locked hands. "With this, my blood flows into your veins. You will heal faster and I am now able to come to you without having to be summoned."

Soon, Neji and Hanabi showed up. "Hanabi," Hiashi began as he saw his daughter enter, "I have signed a contract that will bind both the Hyuuga clan and the Angels. I called for you so you could meet Lady Sierra. You and I will learn how to summon together." Hanabi's eyes lit up, "Really?"

Hiashi showed a small smile, "Yes, Hanabi. But you need to speak with Sierra for it is not my decision along." Hanabi and Sierra talked for a few moments before Sierra stood up and said, "I see no reason to say no to this, go sign your name beside your father's. Hinata and Neji, please show both Hiashi and Hanabi the right hand signs so they can start summoning."

Hinata stepped forward before she and Neji demonstrated the hand signs, "I have to warn you as Lost warned me about Angel summoning. It's not easy and if an Angel at first doesn't answer you, please keep trying. I have faith in my family." Neji added, "I do, too. Good luck." Hinata stood before Hiashi and Neji stood before Hanabi. In a snap, Hinata summoned Sandy while Neji summoned Val. Both presented themselves to both their summoners and to the two who were learning.

Then, Hiashi and Hanabi gave it a try. Hiashi went first and summoned Akroma on his first try.

"Wow, it's been a long time since I was summoned by a new summoner. Hello, Lord Hiashi. I am Akroma, the Angel of Wrath. I congratulate you on your success in summoning me." Hiashi examined her and said, "Thank you Akroma, it is nice to see you again." Akroma encouraged Hanabi, too, "You're very young, but I see fire in you. You'll get it soon."

Hanabi smiled and with that, she tried to summon her own Angel. She didn't let any of her failures get to her and on her sixth try, a brilliant solid metal angel appeared. "Hello, young one." She greeted, "I am Ruki, the Platinum Angel." Hanabi then answered, "I am Hanabi Hyuga, second in line for as the Hyuuga clan heir. Thank you for answering my call, Ruki."

There was talk around the room between all the Angels and the Hyuugas. Neji looked at the clock and excused, "I believe Hinata and I need to get to the training grounds now." Akroma looked over to them and added, "Yes, you're right. Hiashi, you and Hanabi must join us today. I am, for the most part, their teacher and you deserve to be there." Hiashi understood, "Yes, I see. I will send a scroll to Iruka, explaining Hanabi's absence from class today."


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

As Neji flew over the village, Tenten looked down at it. It was truly a wonderful site. Tenten turned to face Neji, "You know this is very exciting and terrifying at the same time." Neji smiled at her. "Yeah that's what I thought when I first got high into the sky." Neji landed on top of the Hokage monuments and sat Tenten down.

Neji turned looking out over the village "I didn't have a plan when I picked you up just wanted to show you the sky." Tenten walked up behind him, wrapped her arms around him, "That so sweet Neji, thank you." Neji leaned down and kissed her. "Of course Tenten, I truly enjoy being close to you and I thought you would enjoy see the village from above." Neji picked her back up. "Where are we off to know" Tenten asked. Neji answered "The Hyuuga estate."

They landed on the front steps of the house. Neji sat down Tenten dispelled his wings and with a pop they were gone and a single feather landed on the ground at her feet. Tenten picked it up and it hardened to be like metal but remained the soft black color. Tenten smiled "I'm going to keep this." Neji opened the door and motioned to Tenten to enter. Neji looked at the feather in her hand nodded "Ok, Akroma and Val didn't say anything about us leaving fathers behind."

Everyone left the hokage tower Naruto, Hinata, and Sandy walked off together. Naruto turned to Hinata "so, Hinata do you have anything to say about everything?" Hinata turned to him shrugged "I am glad that I helped you to gain more strength. I am happy that the fox does not torment you the way he used to. And I know you will use that strength to protect the village." Naruto smiled "so you're not scared of me?" She looked at him. "Maybe a little when you first said you were bonding with the fox but not now, you explained it all very well. Do you want to see my angel wings?"

Naruto nodded understanding she didn't want to talk about the fox anymore, "Yeah Hinata that would be nice." Hinata cast the Jutsu and her wing appeared on her back. Naruto reached up and touched one of her wings. She closed her eyes let out two short breaths. Naruto pulled his hand back. Sandy explained. "The wings are very sensitive it helps to feel the wind currents, it feels very good to her." Hinata smiled and nodded at him. Naruto smiled back "Hinata they are very pretty just like your eyes" As she dispelled them a single feather fell to the ground and Naruto Picked it up as it hardened remaining lavender. Hinata looked at Sandy. "That did not happen before. Sandy looked at the feather in Naruto's hand. "No that only happens the first you brake the jutsu when you are in the presence of a person very special to you, angel feathers are very rare." "Can I keep it" Naruto asked. Hinata smiled, "Of course, Naruto."

Naruto smiled "Hinata would you like to come to my apartment I can cook us dinner." Hinata nodded "yes I would like that." Sandy looked at her two new friends "I think this has been a very busy day I think I should head back." Naruto looked at her. "You know you can come, I enjoy cooking and you are our friend. I also was wondering why your wings are so different then all the others I have seen." Sandy smiled. "Thank you Naruto but I do have things to do back at my home. And my wings are different then most others because of my birth home. I was born in Mirrodin, it is a world of metal, and it is truly a wonderful place." Hinata looked at her friend. "Then why did you leave to go to Sierra's undying lands." Sandy frowned. "I was hated because I am a creature of the darksteel," she runs her hand down one of her wings. "Sierra didn't care that I had dark origins she told me I was an angel, I would be welcomed and no one would fear me or use me ageist my well again." Naruto smiled at Sandy leaned in and hugged her. She smiled. "Thank you both, I'm truly glad to have become friend with you both. Well I'm off you two be good." She disappeared with her usual laughter.

Naruto and Hinata enjoyed the dinner he cooked them and were sitting on his couch. Naruto leaned in and kissed Hinata. She blushed for a minute then leaned into him and they kissed again.

The flowing day Hinata walked up to Neji before training began. "So Neji-ni-san, did you shade a single feather yesterday when you released your wings with Tenten?" Neji turned to her. "Yeah, what do you know lady Hinata?" Hinata laughed. "Well I showed Naruto-kun my wings last night and the same thing happened. Sandy explained that it is rare but I had a feeling the same happen for you, because it happens the first time you break the jutsu in the presence of someone you care a great deal for." Neji smiled. "I see, so it was meant to be a gift for her."

The rest of the week was spent with everyone luring how to incorporate their new friends and skill into how they fight. On Friday Lost went and told Neji, Hinata, Moegi, Tenten, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, and Naruto to all meet him in the largest empty training ground.

As they showed up at the field they found Lost standing in the middle and Tsunade off to the side. Jiraiya walked over and stood beside Tsunade while Rikku walked over to Lost. The students lined up together so they were facing both Tsunade and Lost.

Rikku walked over to stand with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Lost turned to the students. "You have all done very well. In just one week you have all became very well skilled with your new skills and your new friends, and today a rare honor for each of you." Lost smiled and summoned Sierra Angel then he walked over and stood off to the side with the others.

Sierra turned to the students bowed to them. "Neji Hyuuga." He walked forward and stood in front of her. "It is an honor that you are a summoner of angels. I would like to give you this as a token of my respect." She handed him a katana. He look over the sword pulled it out and there was an angel etched on it and it said 'Righteous Cause' down the blade. Neji looked up. "Thank you." he bowed to her then returned to the group. Sierra turned. "Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata walked up "Hinata it is an honor to have you summon me and my sisters. I would like to give you this as a token of my respect." She handed Hinata a katana just like Neji's. Hinata bowed and thanked Sierra then returned to Naruto's side. Sierra called up Moegi and gave her a katana, Moegi bowed and thanked her, but before she could walk away Sierra said, "Moegi I have heard from many of my sisters that you have a fondness for my solders so I also have this for you." She handed her a jutsu scroll. Moegi looked at the scroll. "What is it?" Sierra smiled. "Well it is to summon another of my Sierra Solders, she is little different then my other sisters. You can learn more from her." Moegi bowed again and thanked Sierra once more and returned to the group.

Sierra walked over and stood with Lost, Rikku, Tsunade, and Jiraiya. Lost looked over to Rikku put his hand on her shoulder smile and gave her a nod. With that Rikku walked to the center and summoned a large white cat-man. He had on large gold shoulder guards, white shorts, and he held in his hands a staff with a stone crescent moon blade on both sides. Rikku bowed to him and returned to Lost's side.

The cat-man turned to the students and called forward Ino and Tenten, jabbed one side of his weapon into the ground turned to the girls. "I am Ajani Goldmane. I am very proud to find out that you two are now summoners of my clan." Ajani reached into a pouch on his side pulled out a gold chain with a gold amulet on it. He walked over to Ino. "Please kneel." She did and he put it around her neck. "I give you this to show how proud I am to call you a cat summoner." Ino looked at her amulet it had a cat on it and it said 'Ino Yamanaka summoner of the proud cat clans.' She looked at Ajani. "I thank you lord of the cats for the honor to summon them to my aid." He turned to Tenten and asked her to kneel as he pulled out another amulet that he put around Tenten's Neck. "I give you this to show how proud I am, that you are a cat summoner." Tenten smiled up at him. "Thank you Ajani-sama."

Ajani walked over and stood beside Sierra. Tenten and Ino walked back and stood with their friends. Lost walked back to the center and summoned Kamal, bowed to him and walked back to the side.

Kamal turned to the group of students "Rock Lee." Lee ran up and stood in front of Kamal then bowed to him. Kamal smiled at the boy. "Lee today is one of the better days to be the leader of my tribe. My sister has grown very fond of you during your training with her this week as well as I enjoyed the dinner we shared a few days ago. Jeska has asked me to give you this short sword of our tribe." Kamal handed Lee a short sword just like the one Jeska carries on her side as well as a belt and a lather sheath. Lee took the items bowed to Kamal. "Thank you Kamal, it will be an honor to carry a sword of your tribe with me." Kamal Smiled at Lee again. "You are welcome Lee I would also like to give you this." Kamal produced a scroll and handed it to Lee. "It is just like the one my sister gave you, it is to summon me if you ever wish for my aid." Lee smiled a blinding smile. "Thank you very much, Master Kamal." Kamal smiled. "You can really call me just plain Kamal, and you are welcome."

Kamal walked over and stood with Ajani and Sierra. Jiraiya walked out to the canter of the training field and summoned two very old looking toads. They look up at him. "It is good to see you Jiraiya and it looks like you arm has healed well." Jiraiya turned. "Naruto please step forward and present yourself to Ma and Pa Toad. Naruto walked up and kneeled before the two old toads. "Ma and Pa, I am Naruto Uzumaki; it is an honor meet you." Ma looked at Naruto. "It gives us great honor." Pa finished. "To make you a Toad sage," Ma spit out a scroll then said, "this is the jutsu to go into 'Toad Sage Mode' the only other person who knows this jutsu is Master Jiraiya." Jiraiya smiled. "I will work on that jutsu with you when ever you want, I am very happy you have become a Toad Sage just like me." Naruto took the scroll pit it in his side pouch. "Thank you, Ma and Pa Toad. And thank you for everything you have done for me Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto walked back and stood beside Hinata. Jiraiya picked up Ma and Pa and put one on each one of his shoulders." Then he walked back over to stand beside Tsunade.

Lost walked back into the center of the training ground and he summoned a dragon. This dragon stood on two lags he was about 9 feet tall. He was brownish red and had large wings behind him. The dragon growled at Lost, Lost look up at him. "Would you prefer I summon Rith for this?" The dragon replied, "Rith is not the head of the dragon clan, I am. I will do it; I will give the two boys the honors they have earned." Lost nodded and bowed to the dragon, then stepped just behind and to the left of the dragon.

The dragon called up Shikamaru and Choji, and they stood before him. He looked at the two boys. "I am Nicol Bolas, the Elder Dragon; I am the oldest and strongest of all the dragons. I am here to officially give you your new dragon summoner titles." Nicol look at Choji "Choji Akimichi, my dragons tell me that you use skills that make you grow to larger sizes and that you know summon two dragons to work with." Choji looked up at the dragon. "Yes master Bolas, both are true." Nicol nodded  
"Very good to hear. I am going to give you this staff. It will grow with you when you use your jutsu and you will be know, hens forth as a Dragon Shaman." He handed Choji the staff. Choji bowed to him. "Thank you Nicol-sama." Nicol turned to Shikamaru. "Shikamaru Nara, the Eternal Dragon tells me that she has given you an honor. We have not given in over a millennium so it gives me great honor to announce you as a new Dragon Rider. I'm giving you this jutsu scroll it will summon a saddle for your dragon." Nicol handed Shikamaru the scroll, Shikamaru looked up to Nicol then bowed. "Thank you Nicol-sama, it is a great honor to be a Dragon Summoner and a Dragon Rider"

Nicol Bolas bowed to the boys smiled and diapered. Sierra walked up and said good bye to the students and disappeared. Kamal walked over shook Lee and Guy's hand then he too disappeared. Ajani walked over to Tenten and Ino and was saying good bye when Ino asked, "Are you Raksha's Father?" Ajani smiled. "Yes, I am his father; he speaks very highly of the two of you." Ino and Tenten both smiled beaming at him. Tenten looked at him. "You know he looks a little like you." Ino added. "Yeah you both are very attractive." He smiled at them. "Thank you both" and he disappeared.

Lost turned to everyone there. "You all invited to our apartment tonight for a party in honor of the day's events."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading review if you get a chance**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

Everyone was walking around talking about what they had received and about the party later that evening. As Lost walked toward Rikku, Moegi ran up to him. "Do you know anything about this other Sierra solder, Lost-sama?"

Lost turned and smiled. "Yes Moegi, I received a scroll like that one from Sierra some time ago."

Moegi looked up at him. "Why did she give it to only me? Would you mind helping me try it now?"

Neji spoke as he and Hinata walked over to speak to Lost as well. "I was wondering that myself, and I am curious to see this summoning." Hinata nodded shyly in agreement.

Lost nodded, "That jutsu is Sierra's own to hand out, it is special, and she gives it out very rarely. As for why she gave it to Moegi and not either of you or Hiashi I don't know. Okay, Moegi, let's take a look."

Moegi unrolled the scroll and she and Lost were looking at it, he should her a few points on the scroll and the hand signs. He looked up. "Go ahead and give it a try Moegi, as for you two activate your Byakugan you'll find this interesting." Moegi looked up at Lost for a moment a bit nervures, but did the hand signs and in flash of light a girl appeared with long blond hair kneeling before Moegi; she looked like she was glowing. She stood up looked at the girl who had just summoned her.

"Hello I am the Sierra's Avatar; it has been a long while since I have been summoned."

Moegi nodded at her. "Hi, I'm Moegi, a summoner of Angels, and Sierra gave me the scroll to call you. What is your name Sierra's Avatar?"

She titled her head at the girl. "My name, hmm I'm not sure I guess you could call me Ava, many call me Avatar, I gotten used to it."

Neji leaned over to Hinata. "Do you see that, the chakra is flowing through both of them and back and forth I'm not sure how much more Moegi can take, but her chakra level is rising."

Hinata nodded. "Yeah and I think as long as there connected like that Moegi doesn't know the stress this jutsu is putting on her body."

Lost looked back and forth between Moegi and Ava then Walked up and put a hand on each ones shoulder and shutter for a second. Ava looked at him clearly upset. "Why are you tapering my flow?"

Lost looked right at her, "Because she is still very young take it a bit slower with her."

Ava looked at him for a minute. "LOST, I'm sorry I did not know you were here or her teacher. I will slow my flow." She bowed to Lost then smiled at Moegi.

Lost turned to Moegi. "I think that's been enough for today, break the jutsu."

She nodded at him and broke the jutsu and as Ava diapered Moegi collapsed Lost caught her and carried her over to where Neji and Hinata were.

Hinata looked at Lost. "Is she going to be alright?"

Lost smiled, "Yeah, she'll be fine she's just tired."

Moegi opened her eyes and looked at up from Lost's arms, a bit shocked. Lost smiled as he sat her down, "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at him. "I'm not sure, I know I'm not hurt, but my body feels warm."

Neji who still had his Byakugan active spoke. "That is because you chakra reserve has increased about 5."

Lost nodded, "So I believe Sierra gave this to Moegi so she could train and increase chakra as well as a last option for it can make you feel unstoppable."

Moegi smiled and nodded. "It was amazing I could feel my chakra replenishing and I could hear her thoughts and I think she could hear my thoughts. It was overwhelming then Lost slowed it down and then Ava slowed her push. I felt in control and Lost told me to break it."

Lost looked over the three. "Ava, as you've been calling her, her power comes from the summoner but in return she replenishes the summoner's power making a loop of power. Although the feeling can make you reckless the catch is if you get hit you both feel it and if she gets hit you both feel it, two working as one. That and the constant push and pull on your chakra is taxing on the body and stamina." Lost turned to Moegi and spoke sternly to her. "This is a forbidden jutsu you should only practice it for maybe a few minutes at a time and have your sensei there to take care of you if you pass out."

Moegi looked at him. "Okay, I will be careful."

Lost smiled, "I hope to see you all later at my party."

* * *

Lost looked over and spotted Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura sitting off to the side looking down at the training field. Naruto had also spotted his team sitting there as well. Both walked over to them.

Lost looked at Kakashi, "Hey what up, Kakashi, did you hear I'm having a gathering tonight at my apartment."

Kakashi nodded. "Sounds fun, I'll stop by."

Naruto looked at Sasuke. "Hey tame."

Sasuke turned. "Hey dobe, I see you got a new toad jutsu."

Naruto smiled. "Yup, and they said I'm a toad sage now."

Sakura patted Naruto on the back and said: "Good for you Naruto."

Lost turned to them. "You're both invited tonight as well. Sasuke, I know it's the weekend but if you are interested I have some special training for you."

Sasuke turned "Really, for me, sure I'm always interested in training."

Lost smiled "Good good we will talk more about it later."

* * *

Rikku stood talking to Ino and Tenten. "Are you two coming tonight?"

Ino smiled. "Of course I'll be there. Do you need any help getting your apartment ready for a party?"

Tenten looked at Rikku. "I believe Neji and I will be there tonight, but I'm not sure he has seemed like something is on his mind lately."

Rikku smiled at them both. "Sure Ino, we can always use help. Okay Tenten, I hope to see you and Neji tonight."

Neji looked at Hinata. "I will see you and Naruto tonight at Lost's. I have something I want to do first."

Hinata turned. "Okay Neji, see you later."

As Neji was walking toward Tenten he summoned his wings. "Hello lady Rikku, hello Ino," Neji looked over at Tenten smiled small, "Hey, Tenten."

Rikku turned to Neji. "Neji, really, just call me Rikku."

Neji nodded. "Okay Rikku, we'll see you later. There's something I want to do before your party tonight."

Rikku smiled. "Okay, see you two later then."

Neji picked up Tenten and they were gone.

Ino turned to Rikku. "That is still so adorable."

* * *

Neji landed on top of the tower in the middle of training ground 44 there was a blanket laid out with drinks and a box of Tenten's favorite candy.

Tenten looked up at Neji. "Did you do all of this, Neji?"

Neji smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Tenten, I did. Do you like it?"

Tenten smiled, nodded and opened her candy. Neji sat there drinking his water, staring at Tenten while she enjoyed her candy and ice tea. She looked at him. "What is it Neji, why are you staring at me like that?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing Tenten, your just look so perfect." Tenten blushed as Neji got up onto one knee in front of her. She looked up as he produced a small box and opened it to show her the ring. Tenten eyes got big as she look back and forth between Neji and the ring he was holding in front of her.

Neji took a breath and then: "Tenten, will you marry me?"

Tenten looked at him in shock for a moment then she yelled. "YES NEJI, I WILL!"

Neji smiled, took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.

Neji then stood up "Well I think we should get to Lost's party"

* * *

Lost walked into the apartment to find Rikku and Ino had it already for the small party.

"You two know I would have helped" Said Lost.

Rikku smiled. "Yeah I know, but we had it all under control and you were busy talking to everyone."

Lost laughed, "Yeah I guess I was."

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked hand and hand to his apartment building. Naruto turned to her. "Let's stop by my place before we go to Lost's, I want to change my shirt and drop off my jacket."

Hinata looked over at him. "Okay." They walked into his apartment she stopped and stood by the couch as he dropped his jacket on it and pulled his t-shirt off as he walked toward his room he turned and smiled. "I'll be right back, Hinata."

Naruto walked out of his room as he pulled on a black t-shirt with the leaf symbol on it. Hinata blushed at seeing Naruto's tone torso as he pulled on his shirt. He smiled at Hinata "Are you ready to go to the party?"

Hinata smiled "Yes."

* * *

Neji and Tenten were the last two to arrive to the party. As they walk in Ino spotted the sparkle of Tenten's ring, "Tenten what is that on your hand?"

Tenten blushed and looked at Neji and he smiled and nodded to her. Tenten turned to the room smiling ear to ear. "Neji asked me to marry him."

All the girls squealed and ran over to her to congratulate her. While Neji walked the rest of the way in and sat down beside Naruto, all the guys took turns walking over and congratulating him.

Tsunade and Jiraiya both left after just about an hour, everyone else was laughing and having a good time talking amongst themselves. There was a knock on door about 11:00 pm, Lost got up and went to the door and opened it. In walked a girl wearing a white cloak, just like the one Rikku wore; she had a few strands of red hair hanging out from under her hood. Lost brought her in and closed the door behind them. She took her hood down. Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru all stood up and turned towered her.

Shikamaru said, "Tayuya, why are you here? I thought you were dead."

Lost turned to five standing ninja put up his hand. "Guys, pleases relaxes and enjoy the party, that was years ago and she is not a sound ninja anymore."

Shikamaru looked at Lost. "Then what is she now?"

Lost answered, "She is a ninja and a friend of mine. She has been traveling with me or training with friends of mine." Everyone set down but Shikamaru.

Lost turned to Tayuya. "We can talk in my room." Lost turned, "Naruto come on I'm sure you will want to hear what she has to report."

As Tayuya walked by Shikamaru she stopped smiled at him and leaned up to his ear and whispered, "Oh, come on shadow boy, I won't hurt you this time, unless you want me to." Lost grabbed her arm and shoved her into the bedroom.

Shikamaru had a clear blush on his cheeks. Rikku leaned over to Sukara. "The lazy player strikes again." Sukara had a good laugh and Ino just shoot the two of them dirty looks.

In Lost's room she took her cloak and sat down on his bed. "Tifa-sensei sent me here to tell you that the Rikage has sold out the little kitty you had us keeping an eye on."

Lost nodded, "How bad is it?"

Tayuya looked up. "Well she is a tricky little cat and saw threw her kage's plane, she is now marked a missing-nin and has a lot of pursuers. Tifa is still keeping an eye on her. I have to admit though the little cat is good it hiding and staying alive."

Naruto turned to Lost. "We're going to help her, right?"

Lost smiled, "Well I intend to, I think the three of us need to go see Tsunade about getting a mission so you can come with me."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading review if you get a chance**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

Tayuya walked out into the sitting room where everyone else was, she looked around the room to find a place to sit and wait for Lost and Naruto. She decided to sit on a small couch with Kiba. Everyone was staring at her without her clock on; she had on a pair of shorts like Rikku's, a white tank-top, and a short sleeve leather jacket.

She smiled at Kiba, "Can I pet your dog?"

Kiba who was staring at her just barely managed to answer, "Yeah sure."

Tayuya leaned forward to reach for Akamaru, Kiba's eyes about bugged out of his head as her thong became visible as she was petting Akamaru. After she finished petting Akamaru she sat back on the couch beside Kiba. She looked over at him and ran her hand down the front of his leather jacket, "I like your jacket, so what's your name dog boy?"

Kiba blushed a little at her touch, but answered "Ah thanks, my name is Kiba and this is my partner Akamaru."

Lost walked out of his room with Naruto right behind him, Lost tossed her clock at her "come on let go." Tayuya leaned over to Kiba's ear and whispered something that made him blush. Then she stood up put on her clock and left with Lost and Naruto.

As the three of them walk down the road, Naruto turned to Tayuya "I thought you liked Shikamaru, but you were all up on Kiba just now."

Tayuya Smiled "Oh shadow boy, no, I just wanted to rattle his cage a-bit. I prefer a guy with a little more of a wild side. I might have tried my luck with you, but it looked to me like the little pail eyed girl beat me to that."

Naruto smiled, "Yeah, Hinata, she's great. Tayuya, can I ask you something? It might upset you, but I want to hear your answer."

She gave him a puzzled look, "Yeah sure, go for it."

Naruto stopped walking, and Lost and Tayuya paused in response.

He looked her right in the face, "Do you regret serving Orochimaru, or any of the things you did during that time."

She looked back at him and frowned a little, "The simple answer would be, No, but I will go into more detail for you than that. Naruto, you need to understand that when I got recruited to the sound village I had no one and nothing he took me in, trained me to do a great many things, and I don't regret that. As for the things I did during that time in my life, they were missions given to me by the Kage of my village at the time."

Naruto nodded to her, "I understand." The three of them finished the walk quietly.

As the three of them walked toward Tsunade's office they found Shizune a sleep at her desk.

Lost put a hand on her shoulder, "Shizune, we would like to speak with the Hokage."

Shizune lifted her head opened her eyes to look at him and answered, "Ah, ok I'll go tell her you're here." She stood up and went into Tsunade's office, "Lady Tsunade, Lost, Naruto, and a girl with red hair in a white clock are here and would like to speak with you."

Tsunade turned from Jiraiya to Shizune, "Ok, well send them in."

Shizune walked out and told them to go on in.

As Lost walked in, he pull out a folder and handed it to Tsunade, "This is the data sheets on the team I brought with me, all four members."

Tsunade took a moment to look over the information on each sheet. She looked up from Lost's data sheet for a moment, "May I ask what a FF rank mission is?"

Lost nodded, "It is FF for Final Fantasy, they are very special missions that span over years and ranked FF because it is said that if the mission is a failure the world as it is know will forever change. They also are only ruled fail if the whole team dies and cannot finish the mission."

Tsunade looked up at him, "I see, and I also see here Tayuya, was once trained by Orochimaru and a member of the sound village.

Tayuya stepped forward and bowed to Tsunade, "Yes, Lady Tsunade, I was once members of Orochimaru's guard know as, The Sound Five."

Tsunade looked at the girl, "So you no longer have any ties to the sound village?"

Tayuya answered, "I no longer have any ties to Orochimaru or the sound village. After my last mission for him, the one to escort, Sasuke Uchiha to the sound village, that Orochimaru simply left us all to die after he had his prize. Lost found me, healed my wounds, I left with him and never looked back, I knew Orochimaru didn't care about me. In time a friend of Lost's, found away to remove the curse mark. Lost let me choose if I wanted to have it removed, and I decided to, I felt it was a good way to put Orochimaru completely behind me." Tayuya took the clock of and should the two sanin the scar where her curse mark once was.

Tsunade nodded, "Ok, since you are now a ninja under Lost, I am going to forget the things you did as an agent of the sound. Also since the Otokage never listed you as a mission-nin you are free to travel to any land including here in the fire. So what do I owe this late night visit too?"

Lost answered, "I assigned Tifa and Tayuya to keep an eye on the container of Niba, the two tailed cat, while Rikku and I came here to do what I have been doing here. Tayuya was sent here to inform me that the Rikage has betrayed her. Tayuya would you like to fill them in a little more?"

Tayuya nodded, "Well, she did not fall for the Rikage trap and she has become a missing-nin. From what Tifa-sensei and I have seen the two tailed cat container is very skilled at hiding and evading capturer so she has been doing very well."

Tsunade looked at Lost, "So you have come here to ask for a mission to go and save this girl who is not expecting us, nor may she trust us when we get there to help her, and how big of a mission would you like?"

Lost pulled out four large bricks of Rio notes sat them on Tsunade's desk and smiled, "a rather large one."

Tsunade looked at the money sitting on her desk, "Well, do you have in mind who you want on this mission, and when you want to head out?"

Lost nodded, "I do, I would like to take; Team Kakashi, Team Guy, Team Asuma, and if Jiraiya is interested it would be an honor to fight beside him. We will leave Monday morning; I will use some of my jutsu to get us to Tifa's location quickly."

Tsunade open her desk drawer put the money in, and pulled out the S rank mission scroll; "Ok, I will put it in to the scroll as an S rank mission and tell the teams to report to you on Monday for farther orders."

Jiraiya pull a photo out of his pocket and set it down on Tsunade's desk and said something in her ear while pointing back and forth between the photo and Tayuya.

Tsunade nodded to Jiraiya and said, "Naruto, Tayuya would you mind giving me a blood sample to run some tests on?"

Both agreed to give her a blood sample. She took out two syringes and drew blood from both of them.

Lost turned to Tsunade, "There is one more thing I would like to ask you to do for me."

Tsunade raised an eye brow, "What might that be?"

Lost looked over at Naruto then back to Tsunade, "Well, I would like you to get the Yellow Flash Jutsu scroll out for Naruto. If I'm right it is similar to my Shimmer Jutsu I think I could help Naruto try and learn his father's jutsu."

Jiraiya spoke "I will bring that jutsu scroll to, Naruto, tomorrow.

Tsunade took out a bottle of sake and three glasses for her, Jiraiya, and Lost.

Tayuya looked at the three glasses, "may I have a glass as well Lady Tsunade?"

Tsunade looked at the girl for a long moment but put up two more glasses, "Sure, you and Naruto can each have one as well." All five drank the continence of their glasses; Naruto was the only one to cough at the sharp liquor going down.

Almost all of Lost's guests decided to stay and sleep on the floor or couches. Ino was the first to wake up she found herself sitting beside Shikamaru with her head on his shoulder and he was asleep with his head on Choji's shoulder. She reached into one of pouches and pulled out her digital camera held it out in front of the three of them and snapped a picture. Ino then got up and snapped pictures of every other couple she found sleeping all cuddled up together: Neji & Tenten, Naruto & Hinata, Kiba & Tayuya, Lee & Sukara, and to her surprise Lost & Rikku. Ino ran home got her laptop and returned and sat in the kitchen to wait for the others to wake up.

Lost got up and walked into the kitchen turned to Ino, "Good morning, Ino, what are you doing?"

Ino looked up from her laptop, "I snapped some pictures this morning."

Lost walked around behind her to look at the pictures she had on her computer. Lost smiled, "They are very nice pictures, Ino. Are you going to give Rikku a hard time about us sleeping like that last night, after she told you that we are not together?"

Ino smiled deviously, "I was planning on teasing you both about it, but it seems it's not going to bother you. Do you think I'll get a good response out of her?"

Lost shrugged, "it's hard to say she is a very strong woman, she might just take it in stride and laugh it off."

Lost started a pot of coffee then grabbed himself an energy drink out of the fridge.

Ino gave him a puzzled look, "Why did you start a pot of coffee if you're going to drink an energy drink?"

Lost smiled, "Well, I don't drink coffee but I make it for Rikku, in the morning. You are welcome to anything in the fridge or some coffee when it ready. I'm also going to start breakfast after I finish my drink."

Ino got up and got herself a glass of milk, then turned to Lost; "Thank you, what are you going to make for breakfast? Do you want some help?"

Lost answered, "Your welcome, I'm going to make about a dozen scrambled eggs for everyone, if you want you can toast up the two loaves of bread to go with the eggs."

Neji walked into the kitchen, "Can I have some of that coffee?"

Lost got up as Neji sat down he got a cup and asked, "Do you want cream or sugar?

Neji replied, "No, I take my coffee black."

Ino looked at Neji, "How did you get off the couch without waking Tenten?"

Neji took a drink from the coffee Lost just gave him. Then looked at Ino and smirked, "I'm a ninja, Ino."

Lost put the toaster on the counter for Ino, then took down a large bowl to make the large amount of eggs in. Everyone slowly woke up as him and Ino made breakfast. Right as everything was ready Jiraiya arrived with the scroll Lost had asked for and he joined them all for breakfast. Everyone ate in the living room because the table in the kitchen would only seat four.

After eating everyone started to leave. Lost turned to Ino, "Ino, make sure you print your pictures up before Monday." Then he turned and said, "Sasuke, Naruto I have the scrolls for you to look over before we head down to train."

Rikku turned to Sakura, "Sakura, I have some jutsu I think you might enjoy learning."

Naruto, Sasuke, Lost, and Jiraiya went and sat down in the kitchen, Rikku and Sakura went off to Rikku's room. Tayuya look in at Lost, I'm going to go hang out with Kiba."

Lost handed Naruto and Sasuke each a scroll then turned to Tayuya, "Ok, we are going down to Training ground seven, you should come by sometime today, because I would like to see you do a little sparing before Monday.

Tayuya just waved Lost off and left.

Both Naruto and Sasuke had their scrolls rolled out on the table looking at them.

Sasuke looked up from his, "So this is some new Snake Summoning jutsu?"

Lost smiled, "That's right; this snake clan is actually snake-men kind of like the cat-men Ino and Tenten can summon now."

Sasuke nodded, "That's cool, hey Naruto what is the jutsu you're going to be working on?

Naruto looked up from his scroll, "It's one of my father's jutsu."

Sasuke smile briefly, "Good for you."

Lost was looking over the scroll in front of Naruto. Then he suddenly said, "There it is," as he pointed at the scroll.

Jiraiya looked were Lost was pointing on the scroll, "There what is?"

Lost looked at both Jiraiya and Naruto, "That's the part of the jutsu that was Minato; it will need to be changed for Naruto."

Jiraiya looked up and laughed, "So, that is why this jutsu could never be copied, it has to be different for each user."

Lost smiled and nodded, "That's right, give me a minute and I will figure out the proper symbols for Naruto, they should be close to his fathers."

Lost slid the one scroll forward on the table and unrolled a blank one under it. He then put his left hand over the original and his right over the blank one. Chakra could be seen on both of his hands. Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sasuke watched as Lost ran both his hands slowly down the two scrolls and text appeared on the black one matching the original he stopped at the point he had pointed at before ran his right hand across wail his left was away from the other scroll and new symbols appeared. Lost rolled up the original and labeled it with Minato's name.

Lost looked over at the three guys who were watching him, "Naruto, start memorizing the hand signs for this jutsu."

Lost went and got Rikku from her room pointed at the new symbols on Naruto's scroll, "Rikku I need you to make some kunai like that"

Rikku looked over the scroll, "Ok, how many do you think we need?"

Lost answered, "A few dozen today but soon Naruto will need a lot more."

Rikku nodded, "Ok" she walked off back to her room.

Lost turned back to the guys, "We will head down to the training ground as soon as she has the tri-kunai done."

All three nodded in understanding.

About a half hour later Rikku and Sakura walked into the kitchen each had a box full of tri-kunai in their hands.

Lost looked at the two boxes; "How many did you make?"

Rikku smiled, "Oh, I made sixty that should do him for a wail."

The five of them walked down to training ground seven as he had told Tayuya they were going to do.

It did not take Sasuke long and he was summoning Snake-men easily as well as his normal snakes.

Rikku and Sakura had gone off to train together.

After Sasuke had gotten good at summoning the snake-men Lost walked over to work with Naruto and Jiraiya.

Naruto picked up two of the tri-kunai forced some of his chakra in to each one to activate the seal carved in there handle. Lost handed Naruto a paint brush with some paint on the tip and Naruto handed Lost and Jiraiya each a tri-kunai. Lost and Jiraiya each walked about ten feet from Naruto in opposite directions.

Lost turned and said, "Ok on three" both Lost and Jiraiya threw there kunai into the ground and Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash a red mark appeared on the front of both Lost and Jiraiya. Lost smiled at Naruto who was now standing beside him, "Wow, very nice, Naruto."

Jiraiya ran up, "Oh my god, you did it kid."

Sasuke, Sakura, And Rikku walked up to them. Sasuke asked, "Can we help with this training?"

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Sure" he picked up three more kunai, activated there seals and handed one to each of them.

Kakashi appeared in a whirl of leaves, "Hey, did you know there is Anbu guarding this training ground?"

Lost nodded, "I guessed Tsunade would do that, she don't want to risk anyone seeing Naruto doing the fourth's own jutsu."

Kakashi smiled, "Yeah, I guessed that too. The real reason I'm here is Tsunade wants to see Naruto and that Tayuya girl. But first things first can you do it, Naruto?"

Naruto walked up to Kakashi, handed him an activated kunai, "I sure can."

The six of them all stood around Naruto. They all took the kunai and threw it into the ground. And again Naruto disappeared and red marks appeared on each of them.

Kakashi visible eye was now opened wide, "That is wonderful, Naruto, very good job."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, that's a very neat jutsu, Naruto, what is the point of the red paint though?"

Kakashi answered, "That is to show that he can attack anything near the tri-kunai."

Sakura's jaw drooped for moment, "Wow that makes that jutsu even more impressive."

Lost pulled out his tri-kunai, "I think it time for another test and to answer Tsunade's call."

Kakashi smirked under his mask, "Yeah that sounds good I'll get the little red head, I saw her with Kiba on my way here.

Jiraiya looked at Naruto, "Wait here for the call it should not take us long to get to Tsunade's office" and Lost and Jiraiya walk off.

Lost and Jiraiya walked into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade looked at the two of them, "I sent for Naruto, where is he?"

Lost and Jiraiya both looked at each other and smiled. Lost pulled out the tri-kunai he had and flung it into the floor and in a flash Naruto was standing there in her office.

Tsunade looked at the boy now standing in front of her, "Wow, that's great, Naruto."

Moments later Kakashi and Tayuya walk into Tsunade's office.

Tsunade looked up at Naruto and Tayuya, pulled out a photo to show to them, "Naruto this is your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto and Tayuya looked at the photo. Tayuya looked up from it, "She looks a little like me."

Tsunade nodded, "That is what Jiraiya and I thought last night, and also why I asked for the blood samples last night." Tsunade opened the folder sitting in front of her. "After running the test I have called the two of you here to tell you that your two are cousins."

Naruto and Tayuya both replied, "I have family!?"

Tsunade nodded, "Yes, you two are family, I knew Kushina and she had talked about having older brothers, my best guess is that you the daughter of one of one of her brothers." Tsunade turned to Lost who was sitting on the couch in the corner of the office, "Did you know she was an Uzumaki, when you saved her?"

Lost shook his head, "No, just felt she had potential."

Tsunade turned to Shizune, "please summon the rest of Team Kakashi, Team Guy, and Team Asuma here to receive a mission."

Naruto spoke up, "I will get Sasuke and Sakura. I should be able to get to them without them throwing a kunai right?"

Lost nodded, "Yeah you should and you should be able to bring one back here with you new jutsu, I will get the other with my shimmer."

Shizune looked to Tsunade, "I will summon Team Guy and Team Asuma then."

Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and Lost disappeared in a shimmering light. Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and Sakura and Lost appeared a few seconds later.

Naruto looked it his friends, "The Lady Tsunade want to see you two now as well. Sakura give me your hand and I'll take you to her office fast."

Naruto disappeared with Sakura. Lost walked over to Sasuke put his hand on his shoulder and they disappeared as well."

After everyone arrived in Tsunade's office looked up at them, "I am giving all of you an S rank mission. You will be going with Lost and his team to the rain country. Lost will give you all more of an explanation later. You will all meet in his apartment on Monday. This is an S ranked mission and is not to be discussed with anyone outside of the people in this room right now.

Lost stepped forward, "This is going to be a long mission we be gone for possibly a few months."

Everyone nodded in understanding as Tsunade handed Jiraiya, Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma each a Mission scroll.

Early Monday morning everyone was at Lost's. Lost walked out into the living room and looked at them all, "Ok, we are going to Rain country to meet up with the last member of my four man team. From there, we will dependent on the situation we will make our plan."

Asuma looked at Lost, "What is our mission any way?"

Lost smiled, "First we are going to find a ninja named, Yugito Nii, she is a missing-nin of lightning village. Then we are going to protect her from the hunter-nin of her village. Then we are going to fight and defeat the leader of the Akatsuki and his paper Angel. There is more, but I will go into that after we defeat Pain and Konan."

Asuma nodded, "Well sounds like we are going to have our work cut out for us."

Kakashi looked at Lost, "If she has hunter-nin and the Akatsuki after her, how are we going to get her to trust us?

Naruto stood up and jester to Lost that he will answer this question. "Before I answer your question Kakashi-sensei I need to revile my secret to those here who don't already know it. Lee, Tenten, Choji, and Ino I have the Nine Tailed Fox, Kyuubi, sealed within me. Kakashi to answer your question I believe I can get her to trust us because the Two Tailed Cat, Niba, sealed in her used to be Kyuubi's mate."

Kakashi looked at Naruto, "Well that might just work. So, when are we leaving for rain country?"

Lost looked up, "Right now," Lost smiled and disappeared in a flash of shimmer of light moments a glowing ovel appeared in the center of the room and Lost stepped out of it, "Ok everyone please step through in a quick and orderly fashion.

Rikku got up and went through first, followed by everyone else and Lost went through last. The Portal disappeared as soon as Lost came through. They were all standing in a cave and it was raining outside of the cave.

Lost turned to the group, "Welcome to the rain country. I want you all to meet my friend, Tifa Lockheart." Lost motioned to a woman with long brown hair that she had in a loose pony-tail, she had on a pair of short jean shorts, a white tank-top, and a pair suspenders. "Tifa let me introduce you to everyone; Asuma, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Guy, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura."

Everyone exchanged introductions.

Tifa smiled, "As soon as you are all settled in we can start working on our plan."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading review if you get a chance**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

Lost walked over and handed Shikamaru a folder, "In here you will find Information on all of us here as well information on the two we will be fighting later. I want you to look this over and start thinking up ideas for the coming battle." Lost turned, "I'll be right back; I'm going to get Jiraiya."

As Lost shimmered away everyone was talking amongst themselves and Ino had taken out the pictures she had printed up from the party.

Lost appeared in Jiraiya's room and kicked the sleeping man, "Get up, I already have everyone else in the rain country."

Jiraiya rolled over, "Everyone else is already in the rain country?"

Lost smiled, "Yup, now come on we need to go and you're going to like lady Tifa."

When Jiraiya came out of the bathroom Lost grabbed his arm and then they disappeared and reappeared in the cave in the rain country. As soon as Lost arrived Tifa ran up to him waving one of Ino's photos it him.

When Tifa got right in front of him Lost said, "Tifa I would like to introduce, Master Jiraiya. Master Jiraiya this is lady Tifa."

Tayuya could be heard laughing, "Lady, now that is funny."

Tifa turned to Jiraiya and they exchanged greetings. She turned back to Lost, "Who is this boy sleeping in the same bed as Tayuya? I thought that while she was in the leaf village with you, you would be keeping an eye on her so. How did you let something like this happen?"

Lost took the Picture and responded, "His name is Kiba. Why should I have been watching over her she is a grown women and capable of making decisions on her own. I believe if you have seen all of Ino's pictures you should know where I was when Kiba and Tayuya curled up together to sleep."

Tifa hauled off and punched Lost in the stomach then smiled, "I guess your right she is mostly grown."

Lost turned to the group, "Ok me, Naruto, and Sasuke are going to try and get Yugito and take care of the hunter-nin that are after her. Everyone else, sit back and work on a plan for the fight with Pain"

Kakashi spoke up, "If you're going up agent the hunter-nin shouldn't we all be going?"

Lost shook his head, "No, we need to go to her hiding place in a small group so to best not scare her any more then she is right know. As for the hunter-nin I don't intend to fight them. If it comes to a fight I will send for reinforcements."

Everyone nodded and Naruto, Sasuke, And Lost left the cave.

* * *

As they were walking Lost turned to Sasuke; "I see you are wearing your brothers' old Akatsuki ring."

Sasuke turned, "Yeah, I beat him I figured why not take his ring."

Lost smiled, "Well, I was just saying because it is going to help on this part of the mission."

As they got to the cave Yugito was hiding is she started to take a fighting stance and build her chakra up for a battle. Lost turned to Naruto, "Ok, build up a little of the Kyuubi's chakra and lead us into her cave."

Naruto did as he was asked and started into the cave. Yugito paused for a moment and said, "Kyuubi? Why are you here?"

Naruto smiled and looked at the girl, "Well kind of, actually I am Naruto, the container of the Kyuubi, and I am here to help you because Kyuubi asked me to help the container of his old mate Niba."

Yugito looked at him for a moment the released her chakra, "Ok, so do you have a plan."

Lost stepped forward, "Hello, I am Lost and this is Sasuke, and we do have a plan."

Yugito looked at Lost and Sasuke, "You two don't seem to be afraid of me. I find that interesting."

Lost pulled out two Akatsuki red cloud clocks and handed one to Sasuke, "Come on lets go have a talk with the hunter-nin. Naruto you stay here and talk with her."

Naruto sat down beside Yugito and the two began to talk.

Lost and Sasuke put on the clocks and left. Lost turned to Sasuke, "Ok, you are going to need to do most of the talking when we get up to them. Do you think you can act like you brother?

Sasuke answered, "Yeah, I think I can pull this off." Lost and Sasuke walked up to the four hunter-nin and Sasuke said, "We have come to let you know that we have the jinchuuriki."

The leader of the hunter-nin looked at him, "Itachi Uchiha, I thought you were killed by your little brother."

Sasuke smirked, "My little brother, kill me, he never had enough power to stand with me, and his hate never got strong enough."

The hunter-nin nodded, "I thought that was a stupid roomer when I heard it. Well if you guys have her then I guess our work is done." Sasuke and the lead hunter-nin shook hands and the hunter-nin all ran off back to toward lighting country. Lost and Sasuke turned and walked back to the cave Naruto and Yugito were in.

When Lost and Sasuke walked back into the cave Yugito looked at Lost, "I have decided to trust you guys."

Lost nodded, "I am glad to hear that. I think we should get over to the other cave."

* * *

Once the four of them got back to the rest of the group, Naruto introduced Yugito to everyone, Lost walked over to Asuma and Shikamaru to look over the plans for the coming battle.

* * *

Lost got up and said, "Ok, there on the way toward us let get ready and summon all the allies we intend to use for this battle.

Lost summoned; Akroma and Raya

Neji summoned; Val and Sierra

Tenten summoned; Raksha

Rikku summoned; Ajani

Ino summoned; a large white tiger to ride on

Lee Summoned; Jeska and Kamal

Jiraiya summoned; Gamabota

Shikamaru summoned; Emma

Choji summoned; Shiv and Kokusho (the second dragon he now summons. He is a long black serpent style dragon)

After everyone was done summoning Lost and Shikamaru explained the rest of the plan to them all.

Jiraiya looked at the now large gathering, "Well, it is good to know that we are not under estimating Pain."

Once everyone was clear on the plan Lost turned to them, "Ok, we are going to kill and destroy the first five forms of Pain we meet. The last Pain must not be killed just stopped. We will do our best not to harm Konan and leave her to Sierra. Does everyone understand their part?"

Everyone answered "Yes."

Neji looked with his Byakugan and said, "One of the guys with the ringon is now in range."

Lost turned, "Ok then let it begin."

Lost, Neji, Akroma, Raya, Val, Sierra, and Shikamaru on Emma back took to the sky whale everyone else waited for the signal to go. Val landed in front of the first Pain and hit him with a blinding flash. As she took off Neji took her place and went into his 64 palm attack. As soon as Sasuke saw the blinding light flash (the signal to go) he started his run toward it as he got there Neji was finishing the 64 palms and Sasuke set the body a flame.

Lee, Guy, Kamal, and Jeska ran up on the next Pain and the four of them beat him till he passed out. Jeska then held out her left hand, and her hand and arm turned white then as she put it on the body she said, "Touch of Phage," and the body decomposed before their eyes.

Lost swooped down and picked up Rikku up and as soon as she got her goggles on he tossed her up grabbed her ankles did a flip and hurled her toward another form of Pain. As she flew towered her target she took out her twin blades. When she reached him she cut off his left arm. Tenten, Ajani, and Raksha ran up behind her. Tenten jumped into the air with her two scrolls of weapons and started throwing them at her target. Raksha tackled the man and Ajani cut his head off with a crushing blow from his moon blade. Rikku turned did a quick hand sign and said "fire" and the body was set ablaze.

Choji grew to the size matching his two dragon friends. He walked and they flew up to one of the forms of pain. Choji hit him over the head with his staff. Shiv bites off one of his lags, Kokusho bites off and arm. Both dragons turned and set the body a flame with dragon fire.

A heard of fox like Naruto clones and Yugito ran up on one of the forms of Pain and took him down fast four Naruto clones picked him up and turned to Jiraiya on Gamabota and Naruto yelled, "Now Purvey Sage," and Gamabota and Jiraiya spit fire on the waiting clones and the body of Pain.

As soon as Ino saw her opening she took off on the back off her tiger. As she got near Pain and Konan Shikamaru and Emma landed behind them and put Konan in a Shadow Position. Ino stopped in front of Konan and did the mind transfer Jutsu. Then as Konan Ino got on the white tiger just behind her now limp body and ran to the other side of the battle field.

As Ino was riding off Pain summoned a giant falcon. Tayuya looked up at the falcon, "He got summoning off, that is our signal to go." Tifa, Sasuke, Kakashi, and about five Naruto clones all nodded and started to run toward the large bird. Tayuya pulled out her flute and started to play it calling froth her 3 Dorki and walked toward the bird as well.

Sierra flew off to meet up with Ino. Neji, Akroma and Val flew off toward the large bird. Akroma held her sword high above her head and yelled, "No rest, No mercy, No madder what."

Lee, Guy, Kamal, and Jeska all turned and ran toward the large bird to in gage it in battle.

The fight with the summoning was going alright but all the fighters who were facing it were making little or no head way. Some had been injured and Sakura and Raya both quickly seen to the hurt.

Jeska turned to her brother, "Kamal, I have an idea come with me." Jeska took off her boots and weapon belt, "I want you to throw me on to its back and I will go full Phage and take it down."

Kamal turned to her a bit worried, "I will do as you ask. If you are sure that you want to do this and feel you have enough control to return from it."

Jeska nodded, "Yes it is what I want, and I will find the strength to push it back down." Jeska pushed the button on her radio "Akroma, I am going to go full Phage and have Kamal toss me on top of the falcon."

Akroma nodded to herself, and then turned to everyone around the falcon, "Pull back, so Phage can do her attack."

Kamal turned to his sister, "Are you ready?" She nodded and he picked her up and gave her a good toss toward the bird." As she flew through the air her skin turned white, her red lather turned to black silk, and her long red dread locks turned to short black hair in a pair of pig tails.

Akroma hovered in front of the falcon as soon as Phage was seated on top of the falcon, Akroma looked her in the eye, bowed her head to her friend and rival and said, "No rest, No Marcy, No madder what," then she flew off to meet up with the others.

Phage nodded to Akroma in respect. Then she looked at the falcon whose body was already starting to decompose under her legs, "Good buy brave beast," and she leaned down and hugged the bird. The bird decomposed away and Phage landed on her feet and the grass all died at her feet.

Sierra landed beside Ino. Ino as Konan got off her white tiger, stood in front of Sierra and broke her jutsu. Sierra turned to Ino, "Thank you for all your help, Ino" Ino smiled then her and her tiger ran off back to the others.

Sierra did a few quick hand signs and a dome appeared around her and Konan. She turned to Konan, "I am Sierra Angel, the matriarch of the angels and you are a new angel."

After Pain had all his chakra points sealed by Neji Lost summoned a stone chair, bound Pain to it and put a seal over his eyes.

Lee looked at Phage standing in the middle of the field, "What happened to Jeska?"

Kamal turned to Lee, "That is her other form. Jeska is Phage and Phage is Jeska. So at the moment she is not Jeska of the Paradox Mountains, she is Phage the Untouchable of the Cabal."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading review if you get a chance**

**Will update soon I hope**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

Lost looked over at the Serenity Dome, Sierra summoned for some alone time with Konan. Then his eyes drifted over to Phage standing in the middle of the field. He looked over to Neji and Tenten, "He is chained to the chair and I have a seal covering his eyes. Can you two keep an eye on him? I need to go take care of something real quick."

Neji turned, "Sure."

Lost walked up to Phage at the same time as Kamal, Kamal sat Jeska's boots and weapon belt down on the ground beside Phage. Kamal looked up at her, "Are you ok?"

Phage turned to Kamal, "Yes, I am ok Kamal; I just don't have the strength to push it back right now."

Phage stood holding her right hand out, it was starting to regain its color then it turned white again. Lost looked at her, "Do you want some help?"

Phage exhaled hard, "Yes, if you think you can help me push it back then yes."

Lost walked up to her and wrapped his arm around her. Everywhere they touched a black smoked rose up off of Lost's body. Then Lost's chakra became visible, pushing against her black aurora. After about 30 minutes Lost stepped back and Jeska stood there still in Phage's black silk.

Jeska looked up at Lost, "Thank you."

Lost replied as he tossed his now mostly ruined shirt in to a pile of things to burn; "No, Thank you, for all your help in the battle today."

Jeska nodded as Lee ran up to her with a beaming smile, "Hey Jeska, how are you feeling? That was a great jutsu, but it looks like it troubles you an awful lot."

Jeska nodded to Lee, "Yeah, using that power often troubles me." She turn picked up her boots, belt and took the cloth Lost was holding out for her. She then smiled to Lee and said, "I'm going to change into these, then I will explain this power to you, and how I came to have it. I only hope you won't hate me after I explain it to you, I just feel you deserve to know."

Lee nodded to her as she turned to go in to the cabin, Lost had summoned from one of his scrolls, and said, "I will never hate you Jeska-kun, because you're my friend."

Lost walked back over to Neji and Tenten handed them a stack of scrolls, just like the one he had just used to summon the cabin Jeska was using to change in. "Use these to set up camp, there more comfortable tents."

Pain turned his blind folded head toward Lost, "What are you going to do with me know that you have me? Why did you not kill me like you did the other five?"

Lost smiled and put his hand on Pain's shoulder, "You will soon have the answers you seek; just be patient."

Neji and Tenten had set up the Cabins for everyone to sleep in, Naruto went and got some fire wood, and Sasuke made a fire.

Neji walked up to Akroma, Val, And Raya who were staring at the dome Sierra had summoned. Neji asked, "What is that?"

Akroma turned to him, "That is the Serenity Dome; Sierra uses it to give herself true privacy. I even doubt your Byakugan can see threw the walls."

Neji scowled for a moment and activated his Byakugan stared it the dome for a few minutes and sweat began to form on his brow before he released his Byakugan and turned to Akroma, "You are right I cannot see inside any better with or without the help of the Byakugan. What are they talking about?"

Raya turned and said, "We are not meant to know, Lady Sierra says something different to each new angel she meets."

Neji nodded and they all turned back to the dome. After about an hour the dome finally disappeared and Sierra and Konan walked over to the three angels and Neji. Seeing Sierra out of the dome Lost walked over and stood with the angels as well. (He has put on a new shirt by now.)

Sierra looked at the angels and the two angel summoners, "I would like you all to meet Konan, The Paper Angel."

Konan bowed and shook everyone's hands and blushed a little as each angel welcomed her as their new sister. Konan then turned to Lost, "Can I ask you for a favor, Lost-sama?"

Lost smiled, "Yes, of course what can I do for you?"

Konan answered, "Can I see and speak to Pain before I leave with Lady Sierra?"

Lost frowned but replied, "Of course you can," Lost took Konan by the hand and walked her into the middle of the camp where Pain was bound to the stone chair. Lost put his hand over the seal on Pain's blind fold and said, "Seal" then removed it to show that Pain's rinnegan was no longer there.

Konan took off her red cloud cloak and dropped it on the ground beside Pain's chair. She then look at him and said, "Pain, I sorry you got captured. I have come to say good bye. I have evolved into and angel and I'm sure you are part of the reason." She leaned to his ear and whispered, "I have always and will always love you." She kissed him on the cheek then stood back up and looked him in the eyes, "I have been invited to go with Lady Sierra and train to use my angel gifts."

Pain looked at her with both shock and sadness, "So, you're leaving me?"

Konan nodded, "Yes, until we meet again, I hope all the best for you." As Lost and Konan walked back to the other angels she asked, "Can you promise me that you won't kill him?"

Lost frowned, "I cannot promise that he will not be killed. I will promise that he will not die by my hand."

Konan sadly nodded, "If that is the best you can give me, then that is all I can ask for."

Lost walked up to Sierra and handed her a small bag, she opened it and took out a few of the gold coins then nodded, "As soon as she has learned how to respond to the call, I will add her to both your contract and the contract I have with the Hyuuga clan."

Lost bowed to her; "Thank you lady Sierra."

Everyone in the camp gathered behind the angels except Jiraiya who was keeping an eye on Pain. Sierra did a few hand signs and said, "Planer Portal," large runes rose from the ground and formed a large circle. Then after a flash of light in the middle of the circle you could see a bunch of floating islands.

Sierra turned to the angels, "Are you three come back with us or will you be staying for here for awhile?"

Tenten leaned toward Neji and said, "That must be where they live. It's beautiful."

The three angels she was talking to all said they were returning home now. Then turned and said the good bye to their friends and walked through the portal, followed by Konan and last Sierra, who turned on the other side, released the jutsu, and portal and all the runes disappeared.

Every one returned to the camp now talking about what they had just seen. Lost walked over and sat down beside Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked over at Lost, "I have never seen a summoning take someone back to their realm before."

Lost smiled, "Well Konan is an Angel and Sierra invites all angels to come and live in her undying lands. After some training Konan will be added to the angel summoning contracts."

Jiraiya looked at Lost, "Oh I see."

Lost got up and kneeled down in front of Pain. Pain looked at him and asked, "So, are you going to finally tell me what you want from me?"

Lost smiled at the angry man, "Yes, I want you to tell me how to get to the closest cave with your idol in it."

Pain laughed, "And why would I tell you were to find the idol with the other seven tailed beasts sealed in it?"

Lost continued to smile at him and said, "Well it is in your best interest to just tell me, but if you don't want to I have a friend who will extract it from you mind for me."

Pain looked at Lost, "You're bluffing, and as my name suggests I can handle pain, I will tell you nothing."

Lost still smiling nodded, "Very well, I will get a lot more information this way all the same." Lost stood up and did a few hand signs and summoned an almost gray woman who had on a black silk outfit and had a circle of horns on her bold head the look kind of like a crown, Lost bowed to her, "Hello Vile Deacon."

The woman bowed to Lost, "Hello master Lost, what can I do for you?"

Lost answered, "I have a gentleman here, and I need some information he has in his head, but he does not want to share."

The Deacon smiled, "Well you must really what this information to have summoned me. It is always an honor to serve you."

Lost turned to Pain and pulled out the seal blind fold, "She might break the seal I put on your rinnegan, so I have to put the external seal back on." After he put the blind fold back on Pain, the Vile Deacon stepped behind Pain. Lost turned to everyone in the camp, "If any of you have a weak stomach, I would suggest you not watch this."

The Vile Deacon put her hand on top of Pain's head, "You're going to feel a bit of pressure when I begin, and it will probably hurt."

Pain scowled, "Whatever, you don't scare me little girl, my name is Pain."

She laughed for a moment, and then her face took on a serious look, she plunged her fingers into his head up to her knuckles, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Pain screamed for a moment and then tried to regain as much composer as he could. Tears could be seen rolling down his cheeks from under his blind fold.

Tenten buried her face into Neji's shoulder, Sakura did the same into Lee Shoulder who was still talking to Jeska, and only looking over at Pain when he heard a cry of pain. Neji activated his Byakugan, Sasuke and Kakashi both brought their Sharingans foreword so they could see further into what was happening to Pain. Lost sat down beside Jiraiya, and both set there watching what Pain was going through.

Jiraiya turned to Lost, "Is he going to survive this?"

Lost turned to Jiraiya, "Of course he is; I promised Konan he would not die by my hand. Being that I summoned her if she killed him it would be by my hand."

Jiraiya nodded, "I see, it looks like he is in a lot of pain."

Lost responded, "Well he is, but not all the tears are from physical pain. Some of it is memories she is taping while she extracts everything in his mind. She can't just pull single parts of his knowledge, so she will sort it out and put it all on scrolls for me after she copies all of his knowledge"

Jiraiya just nodded as he looked back at the man crying with the woman's fingers in his head. She pulled her fingers out of his head, walked around to stand by Lost and Jiraiya, she started pulling scrolls out one at a time, it would glow for a second then she would sit it down and do the next one. Pain's head drop down to his chest. Lost walked over to Pain, "I would suggest you try to get some sleep, what you just went through is very taxing and your head will hurt for a while."

Pain lifted his head, "That was intense, what did she get?"

Lost smiled, "Everything; memories, jutsu, hopes, and fears." Lost looked at Pain and he was a sleep. Lost nodded then summoned a cabin around Pain. He turned to Jiraiya, "In case it starts to rain again, we are in Rain Country after all."

Everyone was sitting around the fire talking to each other. (All the summonings but Jeska have returned to their own realms.)

Tifa walked over and sat down next to Lost who was looking over the scrolls he had received from the Vile Deacon. She turned to him, "I have to ask you a few questions."

Lost looked up from the scrolls, "What's on your mind, girl?"

Tifa looked away from Lost, "Why do you and Master Auron let Tayuya run wild?"

Lost smiled, "I knew this was coming. There are a few things you need to understand. Master Auron invited Tayuya to go to the bars with him; because he could see the same as I did, she has a wild spirit. His thought was that if he didn't bring her with him she would at some point sneak out, and then he would not be able to look after her. Think about it, they were bars he went to all the time; there was not a man in them that would dare cross Auron. I am sure if any did try to do anything he did not seem right, they would have found out fast. As far Kiba, he's a good guy, and I trust him. There is one thing you need to understand about Kiba, it is that he is loyal to he is friends, I don't think he will do anything to hurt her. Hell, if he does she just found out she has a consent, and I'm sure he will put a hurt on Kiba, if he hurt her."

Tifa smiled, "I see, I'm sorry, I doubted you or master Auron."

Lost shook his head, "Don't be, I chose you to train her because I knew you would treat her like a little sister."

Tifa hugged him, "Thank you."

Lee smiled at Jeska, "Wow Jeska, you sure have been through a lot. But like I said before, I can't hate you, you're a good person Jeska, I can tell, it is in your eyes."

Jeska stood up and hugged Lee, "Thank you Lee, it felt good to talk about the past; you understand and don't hate me, thank you. Well I'm going to go on home. Until we meet again be good and be careful." After Jeska disappeared Lee picked up the sleeping Sakura and cared her off to one of the cabins, for them to sleep in.

Naruto got up and turned to Sasuke, "I'm going to bed tame, try not to wake me up when you finally come to bed."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, "Dobe, I could run a herd of elephants through that cabin and you wouldn't wake up."

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Yugito witched Naruto go into the cabin he and Sasuke choose and smiled, "He is really something, huh."

Sasuke looked at the girl and raised an eye brow, "Yeah, he is something alright. As much as I tried when we were younger to hate him, I just couldn't. You should know he has a girlfriend that he loves very much."

The two of them set up for a few more hours and Sasuke told her his story.

Everyone was heading to bed. As Neji and Tenten were on their way to the cabin they choose, Lost call Neji over, "The cabins are sound proof, so if you had anything in mind feel free."

Neji shot Lost an evil smile, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Lost smiled, "Of course you don't, have fun and do try to get some sleep."

The fallowing day after everyone was up Lost explained the next part of the plan to Shikamaru and Asuma

Lost looked at Shikamaru who was looking over the jutsu they were going to need to do, "It takes nine people to this jutsu, we have that covered, and it takes three days to complete each time, and we are going to need to do it seven times, so I want you to set up a rotation to switch out people ever time we finish it. We will also take a one day break every time we finish it. Oh, Naruto and Yugito, can't be part of doing this jutsu."

Shikamaru nodded, "Ok I will have the rotation ready by the time we reach the cave."

After they reached the cave Lost summoned the stone chair again and changed Pain to it again. He then turned to the group and said, "Ok we are going to extract the seven Beju that are in this Idol, and put them in these bottles. Each Beju will take three day to extract, then we will take a one day break, so we will be here for an entire month. Shikamaru has the rotation to show when you will be taking part in the extraction. Is everyone ready to start? "

After everyone look at rotation list Shikamaru wrote up, they got started.

At the end of the month all the seven Beju, were know in the Bottles. After everyone was out of the cave Lost turned to Rikku, "Blow it all up."

Rikku smiled, "With pleasure."

Jiraiya looked at Lost, "What are we going to do know?"

Lost turned to him, "I'm going to take you back to the leaf so you can brief Tsunade on the mission so far, tell her we are walking to the sand, and after a short stop there we will be returning to the leaf."

**Thank you all for reading review if you get a chance**

**Will update soon I hope**


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I have been very busy.

Palom and Parom are from Final Fantasy 2 in the US and 4 in Japan as is the Big Whale Leviathan.

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

It had started to rain, so Lost just stood for a few minutes with his eyes shut and his head cocked back just letting the rain hit him in the face.

As Lost walked over to Rikku, he put his right hand up just behind his shoulder and a giant sword appeared behind his back, it looked to be made of crystal, the edge was pale white and the center was blue, it was about 6 foot long and 3 foot wide at its base. When he got to her he spun it over his head and put it behind her back. He leaned over to her and said, "I'm taking Jiraiya back to the leaf village, I want you to start the trek to the sand village with my sword on you back it will be easier for me to lock on to your location."

Rikku smiled, "Okay, but I don't know the way."

Lost nodded and handed her a scroll, "That should not be a problem, this is a map pulled from Pain's mind, and I'm sure Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy will help you out on getting everyone there."

Lost walked over to Jiraiya; Jiraiya turned to him, "So, are we ready to go back to?"

Lost smiled, "Yes," then he put a foot on the large metal box, which held the bottles that held the tailed beasts, put a hand on Jiraiya's shoulder and they disappeared in shimmering light.

Naruto walked over to Rikku and pointed to where Lost and Jiraiya had just been, "Do you know that jutsu?"

Rikku gave Naruto a confused look, "Lost's Shimmer, no. Why do you ask? You have the yellow flash and even Lost said it was better and faster."

Naruto laughed, "Oh, I don't want learn it, I was just wondering if you had it. I mean you are his apprentice after all."

Rikku smiled, "Yes I am, but as Lost said jutsu like that are user specific." She turned to everyone else, "We are going to head out soon, we are going to the village hidden in the sand," She then turned to Ino who was standing next to her and looked a bit upset at the news that they were heading to the sand, "What's wrong, Ino?"

Ino looked up, "Ah nothing, it just that we're going to the Suna."

Rikku nodded, "Right, the other woman, do you want me to ask Lost when he gets back to take your team back to the leaf village? I don't think we all need to go to Suna."

Ino shook her head, "No, I don't see any reason to not let him see her; I mean it is my fault that Shika and I are not together."

Rikku rose an eyebrow, "Well alright, you're going to have to explain this to me soon, but right know we should all head out." With that they all started on their journey to the sand village."

* * *

Lost and Jiraiya appeared in front of Shizune's desk, "Hello Shizune, we are here with a mid-mission report for Tsunade."

Shizune waved for them to go on in. Lost bowed to Tsunade, "The mission went well and the rest should be uneventful. I believe Jiraiya, is going to debrief you on it in awhile."

Tsunade pointed at the large metal box they cared in, "What's in the box?"

Lost smiled, "Oh, inside the box are bottles holding the seven Beju that had been in Pain's idol." Lost Opened the box took one of the bottles out and hung it from his belt, "If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to store these six and I'm taking one with me, you will also need to start thinking about what to do with them, because they cannot stay in the bottles indefinitely."

Tsunade nodded and rubbed her forehead, "I take it that since you're heading for Suna that you have Shukaku there, and you intend to offer him back to Gaara."

Lost smiled, "You are just as smart, Sarutobi told me."

Tsunade smiled for a moment, "Thank you, I know I should try and talk you out of giving Shukaku back to Gaara, but I am not going to, though I do want to know why you wish to do it."

Lost frowned his brow, "Well, just between you and I, Gaara and Shukaku are both close to death, the only way to save either of them is to reunite them. You remember Naruto talking about bonding, I'm sure. Well Gaara had started bonding with Shukaku, so there was no way the Akatsuki could have got all of Shukaku. Which means old lady Cho saved a lot more than just Gaara when she brought him back because Shukaku would have died and the idol would have exploded, causing a large amount of damage everywhere Pain had rooted his idol."

Tsunade nodded, "Is there any other business for this visit?"

Lost nodded, "Yes, I do have other business," he handed her two papers. "These two are student that I would like to transfer into your Academy. Their names are Palom and Parom, they are twins and have a kekkei genkai called, duel or twin, and together they can use jutsu 100 times stronger."

Tsunade looked at him for a moment, "You're just going to give me two new potential ninja, why?"

Lost answered, "Well, there a pair of orphans and I feel they need both a stable home and farther training. I also would like to buy a home for them somewhere in the village. If you summon Hiashi and Iruka I will go and get the two students."

* * *

As they were walking Kakashi, still holding his little orange book in front of his face, walked up to Naruto who was reading a piece of paper himself. "What are you reading, Naruto?"

Naruto look over at Kakashi, "Sarutobi's letter. Baa-chan gave it to me before we left for this mission with Lost."

Kakashi put his book into his pouch, "May I read it?"

Naruto smirked and handed Kakashi the later, "Sure, it definitely gives a lot of information, and I intend to give it to Baa-chan to read when we get back to village."

Kakashi took the paper and began to read it:

_Dear Naruto:_

_If you're reading this then I did not survive to see you grow into a man. I sincerely regret that I did not get a chance to tell you all of this in person. I am going to guess that you have already read your fathers latter so you now know who you are. I am sorry that I kept it from you and that I could not protect you from the many fools of are village. If you have not already met him you will soon meet a man named, Lost. He deserves your respect he is the Tokikage, of the village hidden outside of time. Your may wonder why a kage would be doing missions or living the life of a wonderer. The village hidden outside of time is different than the other hidden villages. He often calls his village Paradox City, if you're lucky you might get to see it some time, it is truly a site to behold. The mission that was in the folder with this later is going to be lead by Lost and the things you are going to get to see while on this mission well blow your mind. After Lost took me on the same quest, we decided that you should get a chance to see it as well. I'm going to guess that after my death that the council elected one of my students to be Hokage. I truly doubt Jiraiya would take the position, and I'm pretty sure that Tsunade will take a good bit of convincing to take up the position. I do hope she returned and took the job for it will indeed do a lot to help you reach your dream. I do have to warn you that there are people who don't share with my views and I doubt will ever make it easy for you to reach Hokage. I am telling you this so you know that you need watch your back always._

_A true friend:_

_Third Hokage, Saru Sarutobi_

_PS: I think you may find it interesting that Lost was friends with both your father and Gaara's farther._

Kakashi nodded as he handed the later, "There is indeed a lot of information. Thank you, for letting me read it."

Naruto smiled as he put it into his pocket, "No problem Kakashi-sensei."

Rikku was walking up at the lead of the group when all the sudden she herd Lost in her head, 'Rikku can you hear me?'

Rikku called a halt the marching ninja, and replied in her head, 'Yes, I can hear you.'

Lost voice ring in her head again, 'Good and I see you halted the convoy. I am coming to get you all. But, first I need you to have Neji, make sure no one else is nearby. I will hear his answer when he gives it to you'

Rikku turned to Neji, "Please make sure no one is anywhere near us."

Neji activated his Byakugan, and then answered her request. "I see no body around us, although I do see a something odd in the air above the clearing."

Suddenly everyone could see what Neji was talking about, as something that looked kind of like a flying giant whale appeared in the sky above the clearing. A ramp folded down from it and Lost walked down it to the group. "Hello everyone, I was not going to show this to you before the next mission. But a decided that after being out on this mission for a few month that you guys might want to take showers. So I would like you welcome you all to the Big Whale Leviathan, Aries," a woman with long Brown hair appeared beside Lost, "and this is her avatar, Aries."

Asuma walked up to the woman and bowed, "It is good to see you again, Aries."

Aries smiled, "It is good to see you again as well Asuma."

Everyone fallowed Asuma's lead and after everyone was in the docking bay, Lost turned to Aries, "Please show everyone to the rooms where they can rest and/or shower. I am going to take Pain here down to a holding cell."

Rikku ran up to Lost, "Where are the twins?"

Lost turned to her, "I have already took them to the Leaf village. After everyone has gotten some time to relax tonight we will make are way to the Sand village, tomorrow."

* * *

**Thank you all for reading, review if you get a chance. **

I have to thank **Rei-Yuugasa **for all her hard work on my fics.

Also I have started a series of short stories that will take place between the Manga/Anima and this story to show how some of the characters got to where they are in my story. Read it if that sounds interesting to you.

**I will update soon i hope.**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I have been very busy since I started my new job.

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

Lost was sitting at his desk, working on some paperwork that was stacked up on it. Lost looked up as a blue portal appeared at the corner of the room. Tsunade stepped out of the portal and smiled at Lost, "Thanks for teaching me this jutsu. I think it could come in handy if I ever need to make a quick escape."

Lost nodded, "That is what it is meant to be used for. You know, I have only set up destination points for you here, in your office and in your home. After I reach Suna and speak to Gaara, if you two like, I can set one up for both of your offices, but that is up to both of you."

Tsunade smiled as she watched him sign a few more papers, "That sounds like a good plan, as long as we remain allies. You know, I'm glad to see that even you have to do paperwork."

Lost finally looked up from his paper work and laughed, "Yes, with great power comes great piles of paper work. Everything must be documented and signed for. I do hope you have warned Naruto about this, although I think he might think of a creative way to get it done."

Tsunade looked at him, confused, "What do you think he will do?

Lost shook his head, "How should I know? I just think he is a very creative person. Why have you come to visit me today? Not that I don't like the company of a pretty young woman."

Tsunade blushed and looked at Lost, "You are too kind. I'm not as young as I look. How old are you anyway?" Tsunade paused before continuing, "Oh, I'm here to give you a set of keys to the house you bought in the village. I also came to tell you that I talked to the elders and they agreed with your idea of turning Tayuya into a Leaf-nin and then letting her choose to do missions for you as a Time-nin, making her a dual citizen."

Lost nodded as he took the keys, "Thank you, as for my age I'm older then you might think. Actually, we're called Lost-nin and almost all of us are dual citizens." Lost turned and said "Aires, I need you to ask team Kakashi, Tifa, and Tayuya to come here to my office."

The brown haired woman appeared and answered, "Yes, I will inform them all to report here right away." She then disappeared again.

Tsunade looked where Aires was with an eyebrow raised, "How long was she there? Is she still here?" She turned to Lost, "By the way, I asked for your age because although I don't look it, I'm in my sixties."

Lost smiled, "Yes, you are in you sixties, and I remember when you were just a child getting out of the academy. Tsunade, I knew both your father and grandfather. I won't tell you just what my age is but I am very old. And Aires is everywhere here," Lost waved his hand around the room, "This whole ship is the interface of Aires, the women you just met, is so she can speak to us any time."

Tsunade looked at him, "Wow, you're really that old. Are you immortal?"

Lost smiled, "No, I'm not immortal, but I am damn close. I age at a glacier speed."

Aires reappeared, "They are all on their way here."

Lost responded, "Thank you, Aires." Lost then motioned to a chair to his left, behind the desk, "Please have a seat, Lady Tsunade."

Tsunade nodded as she sat down beside him, "Thank you." Then, she laid a Leaf headband on the desk as Lost put his paper work away.

Tifa and Tayuya walked in. Tifa looked at Lost, the Leaf headband, and then Tsunade. She then bowed to Tsunade, "It is an honor to meet you, Lady Tsunade. I am Tifa Lockheart." Tifa turned to her student, gave her a small bow then walked to the chair at Lost's right. She turned to him, "Do you think Rikku will mind?"

Tsunade stood and bowed to Tifa as she sat down, "It is nice to meet you as well," Tsunade sat back down.

Lost turned to the already seated Tifa, "Nah, I'm sure she won't care if you sit in her chair. I believe she is off talking to Ino and Shikamaru."

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto walked in. Naruto looked at Tsunade, "Baa-chan, what are you doing here?"

Tsunade looked at him, "I have told you not to call me that, brat. As for why I'm here, I have some business to attend to. And Lost taught me a new jutsu that lets me travel between my office and his."

Naruto smiles at Tsunade, "Lost taught you a new jutsu? Wow. And they always say 'You can't…." Kakashi pulls an apple out of his pouch and shoves it into Naruto's mouth.

Lost smiled, "Nicely done, Kakashi. Naruto, if you don't want to end up hurt, I think you should consider not finishing your statement." Lost turned to Tayuya, "Now, down to businesses. You were asked to come here today because like ninety percent of the Lost-nin are, Tayuya is up for dual citizenship. She will henceforth be member of the Village Hidden Outside of Time and…"

Tsunade began where Lost dropped off, "A member of the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Tsunade picked up the Leaf Head band off the desk and hands it to Tayuya.

Tayuya took the headband and bowed to Tsunade. She then turned to Lost and Tifa, "Are you two just going to give up on me and toss me to the Leaf village?"

Tifa sat there looking straight ahead. Lost turned to the angry young woman, "No, Tayuya. We are neither giving up on you nor abandoning you in the Leaf village. Dual citizenship makes it for the most part your decision to make. Either village you want to serve and when. I say most part because either the Hokage or I may request you for missions. Tsunade and I have talked it over and as of right know, this will change very little. Tayuya is to remain with Tifa Lockhart and to continue her Sister of the fist training. With that said, you are now a genin of the Leaf village."

As Tayuya stepped back from the desk, tying the headband around her waist, Naruto laughed, "They made you a genin."

Tsunade turned to Naruto, "I don't know why you're laughing. You, yourself, are in fact a genin."

Naruto shrugged, "Yeah, I am. But, you offered to give me the rank of Chunin when I got back from training with Pervy-sage. I turned down the offer since I felt some might think you gave the rank to me because you felt sorry for me. So, I just figured it would look better if I earn it myself. I just have not had a chance to take the test again nor have I found a three member team."

Tsunade nodded, "Your reasoning for turning down the rank of Chunin actually makes sense. On the subject of the Chunin Exams, you should know it is rather early to be thinking about them,"

Lost started to talk, starting where Tsunade left off, "But, with this and the extension of the next mission and the fact that both teams will be on said missions, you will have time to get to know each other. Then, when the Chunin exams roll around, you three will be ready to enter as a 3-person team."

Sakura looked up, "What about me?"

Tsunade looked at her, "You are already a Chunin, Sakura."

Lost nodded, "We are not trying to change team Kakashi. I just feel that it is about time these two boys make it to the next rank."

The corner of Sasuke's mouth turned up a tiny bit. Naruto yelled, "Believe It!"

Lost looked at the down-cast look on Sakura's face and thought to himself, 'She picked up Tsunade's confidence in everything except when it comes to Sasuke and Naruto. She is always afraid that they are leaving her behind. It's not true. She is right there with them, but she just doesn't see it when it comes to them.' Lost shook his head and leaned over to Tifa and started talking to her. She looked over at Sakura a few times then back at Lost. Lost turned to Tsunade and asked her to join their conversation and while talking, she too turned and looked at Sakura and nodded several times.

Aries appeared and looked at Lost, "Lady Rikku and the young Miss Ino are on their way here."

Lost turned to her, "Thank you, Aries."

Rikku walked in with Ino right behind her, "Ino, go stand over there with Sakura and Tayuya." Rikku walked up to the desk and bowed to Lost and Tsunade. She then turned to Tifa, bowed deeply and spoke, "Tifa-sensei."

Tayuya smiled, "Rikku almost never refers to Tifa-sensei in that way. It looks like she is asking for you to be considered for Sisterhood of the Fist. Congratulations. Oh, and if I'm right, that is what they were talking about before Rikku came in. So, congratulations to you as well, Sakura."

Rikku continued talking to Tifa, "She has a pure heart, true to her friends, and has a powerful will to succeed. That's why I feel she is a good choice to be a member of the Sisterhood of the Fist."

Tifa nodded, "Yes, you make very good point, Rikku. But, you are a full master of our order. You didn't have to ask me if you wanted to become someone's sensei."

Rikku smiled, "Oh yeah. I know I can teach the basic forms. I've just never been able to set up a mastery scroll and I don't think hers would be the same as mine."

Tifa nodded, "I see what you're saying. So you want to make her a full-pledged member of the Sisterhood of the Fist, hm?" Tifa turned to Tsunade, "It is up to you, Lady Tsunade. Are you all right with us training two of your kunoichi?"

Tsunade nodded, "So, your group, 'the Sisterhood of the Fist' has made their own taijutsu forms that are specialized for the female build. I don't see that as any big problem. So, by all means, open their minds to new ideas."

Lost stood up from his chair, "Well, now that is settled," Lost walked around the desk and turned to Rikku, "Please, won't you sit?" Lost turned and walked over in front of Kakashi and the five students, "Do you understand why we called for this meeting and why we told you to come?"

Ino lead over to Sakura, "What did we walk in on? What were you guys called in here for?"

Sakura turned to her friend, "First, we were informed that Tayuya has been given a special dual status. That means she is a member of both the, 'Village Hidden Outside of Time' and the 'Village Hidden in the Leaves'. Then, they told us that Naruto, Sasuke and Tayuya will be entered in Chunin exams as a team." Ino, wide-eyed with her mouth open, just nodded.

Kakashi looked at Lost, "Well, Tokikage, Hokage, I understand that you called us here to understand that even thought we are not a formal team, we need to be one on the next two mission. Pay special attention to how each of us fights, so when the time comes, my students and Lady Tifa's student can function as a team and have a good show in the next Chunin exam."

Sakura, Ino, and Sasuke all had a surprised look on their face. Sakura looked over at Naruto and half-whispered half-yelled, "Naruto, you knew he was a Kage?"

Naruto turned to her, smiled and nodded, "Yes Sakura, I knew he was the Tokikage. It was in Saratobi's letter."

Lost smiled, "Okay, Kakashi, my plan was to suggest having your team go and train with Tifa and Tayuya. But, it looks like the girls are going to have a training session now." Lost turned to Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, "If you guys wait for a minute, we can head down to the commons room and get some dinner." Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke walked out of the office. Lost stepped over to Tayuya handed her a book, "I think it is time you have one of these of your own."

Tayuya bowed to him, "Thank you, Lost-sama."

Lost smiled, pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "You're welcome." As Lost walked back toward his desk, Tifa and Rikku stood up. As they passed each other, Lost stopped Tifa, "These two are both very strong-willed women." Lost handed her a scroll, "When one of them questions you and Rikku's training, inadvertently challenging you two, burn this and I will come to watch the duel."

Tifa smiled, "Okay. That sounds kind of fun."

Tsunade stood up, "Lady Tifa, I want to thank you in advance for helping make my apprentice grow stronger."

Tifa turned and bowed to her, "No, Lady Tsunade, it will be an honor to teach the apprentice of the legendry Princess Tsunade. It will also be nice to add two very strong Kunoichi of your village to the 'Sisters of the Fist' legion." Tifa turned on her heel and started to walk towards the door. She motioned for the other three to fall in behind her and walk out the door.

Tsunade bowed to Lost, "It has been an honor to sit with you in your office."

Lost bowed to her, "I thank you for all you are doing for young Lady Tayuya. And thank you for joining me here in my office today." Tsunade left through her still standing portal.

* * *

As they walked down the hall, Sakura turned to Tayuya, "What was that book Lost gave you?"

Tayuya turned with a half smile, "It is kind of like a bingo book only it does not just show enemies. It also shows almost all of the known warriors. It is a great honor to be given a copy. It has also had some kind of jutsu put on it so that every time the master book is changed, all the other copies automatically update. It is the job of an elite group of Lost-nin called Watchers to keep it as up to date as possible."

Sakura nodded, "May I look at it?"

Tayuya shrugged, "I guess," She handed her book to Sakura.

Rikku pulled her book out and handed it to Ino, "This way, you two can look at them together."

Sakura and Ino looked at the cover, specifically the time logo on it. Lost, Rikku, Tifa, and Tayuya all wore something on their outfits. There were the words, 'Friend, Enemies, and Everyone in Between.' They looked up, "Are we in here?" The other three nodded.

Lost walked up with Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke, "Before you two open the book, Naruto, you should know that those books are from my village and as such, they have information not everyone knows yet. Are you ok with Ino learning such things before it is made known intentionally?"

Naruto looked confused for a moment, then nodded, "Oh, yeah. I guess, since it will be known soon to the whole village anyway."

Ino looked at Sakura as she turned to the page with Naruto's information on it, "What was all that about Naruto?"

Sakura laughed as she looked up from the book, "Maybe you should take a look at Naruto's page in the book."

Ino opened the book to Naruto's Page and began to read it over;

_Name: Naruto Uzumaki_

_D.O.B: October 10_

_Father: Minato Namikaze (Deceased) _

_Mother: Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (Deceased)_

_Rank: Genin_

_Affiliation: Konohagakure (The Village Hidden in the Leaves)_

_Status: Active_

_Threat Level: S Class _

Ino looked up from the book, "Naruto's father is the fourth Hokage?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Now, I think that it needs to be kept quiet until Lady Tsunade tells the whole village." Ino and Sakura continued to look through the book, both a little offended that they did not get the same threat level as Naruto and Sasuke.

Tifa stopped and opened a door, "Okay, we're here." She led them into a training room. Rikku and Tayuya each took back their book. Tifa turned to the four women then looked over at Ino and Sakura, "It has been decided that you two will be accepted into 'the Sisterhood of the Fist'." Rikku and Tayuya walked behind Tifa as Tifa took out a knife and walked over to Ino. She cut her hand then took Ino's hand and cut it, too. She locked her bloody hand with Ino's bloody hand, "Ino, you are now and forever my sister." Tifa walked over to Sakura and did the same thing. Tifa walked back and stood beside Rikku.

Rikku stepped forward, walked over to the two young women then reached behind her back and pulled out one of her twin blades. She smiled at them, spun her blade around a few times, then tossed it to her left hand and cut open her right palm. She looked over at Ino, "Ino, it is a great honor to welcome you to as my sister." Rikku put her bloody hand on Ino's, locking their bloody hands together. Rikku turned to Sakura, "Sakura, as the apprentice of the Tokikage, I am proud to welcome you, the apprentice of the Hokage, as my new sister." Rikku and Sakura locked hands. Rikku turned around and walked back to Tifa. They locked right hands and gave each other a comrade hug.

Tayuya bowed to Tifa and Rikku, and then walked over to Ino and Sakura. She took a deep breath then turned to Ino, "Ino, I'm sorry for beating up shadow boy before. It will mean a lot to me to have you as my sister." She took out a kunai, cut her hand, and held it out to Ino.

Ino looked at Tayuya, "Its okay, Tayuya. Sometimes, he needs a good, swift kick in the ass." Ino locked hands with Tayuya.

Tayuya turned to Sakura, "Sakura, although I don't regret my past, I am sorry that I escorted one of your friends away from your home. It would be an honor to have you become my sister." She held her hand out to Sakura.

Sakura locked hands with Tayuya and responded, "Its okay, Tayuya. From the flames, we rise only to become stronger. And now, you are one of those who will help protect our village." Tayuya walked back over to Tifa and Rikku, shook their hands and embraced each and every one of them.

Tifa looked at them, "Now, you two."

Ino and Sakura turned to face each other.

"Ino Pig,"

"Forehead,"

They then said in unison, as they lock their bloody hands, "I am thrilled to be your sister!"

The five women all healed the hands in their own way. Tifa walked up to Sakura and Ino, "Okay, I want to evaluate your skills before you are shown any new forms." Tifa took out a coin and smiled at Sakura, "Heads or Tails, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, "Heads."

Tifa flipped the coin, "Heads it is. Do you want to go first? Who do you want to spar with, Rikku or Tayuya?"

Sakura looked at Rikku and Tayuya, nodded, "I'll go with Tayuya first, I guess."

Tifa, Rikku and Ino walked over to the side of the room and sat down. Tayuya walked over to Tifa took off her kunai/shuriken pouch, laid it next to her and handed Tifa her flute. Sakura walked over to them and laid her kunai/shuriken pouch on the floor beside the others as well.

Tayuya stood at the center of the room in her stance, looking at Sakura, "Ready when you are."

Sakura looked back at her, "Okay, I'm ready."

Sakura started by rushing towards Tayuya. As Sakura swung and kicked, Tayuya was blocking, spinning back and forth, and dodging her hits. After one very hard swing, Tayuya's spin took her behind Sakura. She then put her left hand open palmed on Sakura spine. As Sakura moved, Tayuya just kept shadowing her. Sakura got very annoyed with Tayuya shadowing her so she charged her right fist with chakra reared back to strike the floor. Tayuya read this action and jumped up and did a flip over Sakura, hitting her as she hit the floor. They both landed facing each other. Tifa then stood up, "Okay, that's enough. I have the data I need. Okay, you're up, Ino and Rikku."

As Sakura and Tayuya made their way over to the side, Rikku and Ino stood up for their spar. Rikku turned and smiled at Ino, reached behind her back and pulled out her twin blades, spinning them all around, in front, behind, and over her head. She then threw them both down, embedding them onto the floor.

Ino looked at her as they walked out to the center of the room, "Was that necessary?"

Rikku smirked, "Yeah. You two might not have figured it out, but I'm Lost's apprentice. As such much of my style is very showy."

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Right, I'm sure your being a show boat is all Lost's fault."

As they sat down, Tayuya looked over at Sakura, "That was fun. You're a very good fighter."

Sakura looked back at her, "Really? I hardly touched you."

Tifa shook her head, smiling, "Don't take it too hard, Sakura. Tayuya's style is almost completely defensive. It is both rare and annoying to come across someone who uses such a style. Let's just watch Ino and Rikku's match."

Rikku got down into her stance, which was very different from the stance Tayuya used. Her stance had her wide feet crouching and her hands in fists. She had her arms loosely crossed. Ino stood in her basic stance facing Rikku. Tifa signaled for them to begin. Rikku took off towards Ino, doing several flips and cartwheels. Ino looked a bit confused by this style and Rikku got inside her defenses. Rikku gave a quick five-hit combo before retreating from Ino in the same flamboyant way. Ino decided to go on with the attack and charged for Rikku. For the most part, Rikku did well blocking and dodging the blows, but Ino got a few good solid hits in on her all the same. After a few more trade off runs at each other, Ino landed a hard hit on Rikku that sent her back a few feet. Rikku bounced back up and smiled at Ino. She then took a solid, wide stance. It looked like she was starting to glow and her small braid began to flutter in the air around her.

Tifa stood up and yelled, "No, Rikku! I understand your being competitive, but this is just a training spar. The fight is done. I have enough info as it is."

Rikku smirked. She took a calming breath and seemed to return to normal, "Sorry, Tifa, Ino. I guess I got a bit carried away on that one."

Sakura turned and looked at Tayuya, "If I didn't know any better, I would say she was opening the first chakra gate."

Tayuya laughed and nodded, "That's because she was. The mastery skills call for a little more, though."

Sakura gasped in shock, "You mean, we're going to learn how to open the gates?!"

Tifa nodded, "Well, the first one at least. There are a few things we will need to go over before we continue right know." Rikku and Ino walked over and sat down. Tifa continued, "Today will be your one and only official training day for the 'Sisterhood of the Fist'. Part of it is learning and mastering the skills on your own and adapting them to make your own style. After I'm finished setting them up, you will each receive three mastery scrolls. Each will contain two mastery skills. After you have mastered the two in the first scroll, you will find the combination to unseal the second scroll and the same goes for the third. The mastery scrolls are designed so that all of the mastery skills will work with each other and become one long attack combo."

Sakura asked, "How do you become a full-pledged master in the 'Sisters of the Fist'?"

Tifa smiled, "You are both Level One Sisters right know. As soon as you master the first scroll, you will be a Level Two Sister. Now, keep your present level in mind as your fighting skill does not reflect on who you are as a sister. Only where you are on mastering the mastery scrolls does, with that being said, you will become a full-fledged Sister once you become a Level Five Sister, which is when you master your fourth scroll."

Ino looked confused and said, "But, you just said we are receiving three scrolls."

Tifa nodded, "That's right. You will receive three scrolls today. To receive the fourth scroll, master the first three scrolls and show the entire combo with all six skills."

Sakura and Ino nodded. Sakura then smiled, "Lady Tifa, can we see your style?"

Tifa smiled, "I guess so. Rikku, Tayuya, which of you would like to be my sparring partner?"

Rikku and Tayuya did an impromptu game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' to decide who would do the honors. Tayuya smiled, "I guess it's me, Sensei."

Rikku, Ino and Sakura all walked over and sat down as Tifa and Tayuya walked out and each took their stance. Tifa nodded, and then charged at Tayuya. As she swung a right at Tayuya, she spun to dodge it. Tifa, in turn, spun the opposite direction and caught Tayuya with a spinning left to the head. They treaded blows back and forth for a while. Tayuya's defensive style was doing well. She even managed a few good counters in. Tifa did a few back flips to put some space between them. Tifa smiled and changed to a new stance. She then started her new charge with a few flips, and then when she got near Tayuya, she did a hand stand, where she then made herself start to spin. As she spun, she picked up her hands and spread her legs into the splits. As her feet made contest with Tayuya, she yelled, "Spinning Star Kick." She landed on the other side of the room and turned, "Okay, I think we have shown them enough."

As Tifa and Tayuya walked back over to the others, Sakura and Ino both asked, "Can we learn the 'Spinning Star Kick'?"

Tifa smiled, "Maybe after we're done, I will show it to you guys. Be warned, though. It is a fairly difficult move. Alright, I'm going to finish the scrolls. Rikku, you start showing them the basic sets." Rikku started showing Sakura and Ino the sets. Tayuya sat down and began to meditate while Tifa sat down and started writing in the scrolls she had taken out for the girls.

* * *

In the commons room:

Lost walked over to the table and put everybody's food down in front of them, "Eat up, guys."

Naruto smiled, "Oh, yeah! Ramen!"

After everybody ate, Sasuke got up and walked over to Lee and Guy's table as Naruto, Kakashi and Lost started talking. Sasuke looked at Lee, "Mind if I join you?"

Lee looked up, "Not at all. We always welcome another person into our youthful talks."

Sasuke sat down and looked at Lee, "Thanks. So, I was wondering if you could summon Jeska some time so I could sit down and talk to her."

Lee agreed and after that, the three of them just started to talk about other more upbeat things.

* * *

Back in the training room:

Tifa stood up, "Okay, I think you two have enough of the sets to understand them. So, you can train on them later. I think it's time for you two to learn how to bust open that first gate. After that, we will get you two to do the first master move."

Rikku and Tayuya both walked over to stand on either side of Tifa in front of Sakura and Ino. Tifa, Rikku, and Tayuya each in their own way opened the first gate. Rikku then smiled, "Now, it's your turn. Okay, first, you need to find your center. Feel what holds you back the most. Next, force yourself to push your mind past that mental block and your first gate will open."

After about 15 to 30 minutes, they both managed to open the gate. Ino looked at the three women standing across from her, "This is wonderful. I can feel all the power rushing through me." Sakura, looking at her hands with her eyes wide open, just nodded.

Tifa smiled, "Yes, it is quite a rush to open a gate. Now, it is time to close it back up. To do that, all you need to do is calm your mind, find you safe place, feel it and let it rush over you. Soon, you will feel the power bottled back up." After they both managed that, Tifa handed them their scrolls and they opened them, "Okay, all 'Sisters of the Fist', learn 'Beat Rush' as the first master skill. So let's do this." Once the girls got that down, Tifa looked pleased with herself and her students. She smiled and handed them each another scroll. "Here is 'Spinning Star Kick'. It's not a master skill, but it is a high level move. I think it's time to call it a night. It's going to be a long walk in the morning."

All the girls went their own way. Tifa walked down to the commons room and sat down beside Lost, "You were wrong. Those two were respectful and attentive. And they picked up everything we showed them quite quickly."

Lost smiled and nodded. Shikamaru stood up with a big smile on his face, "That's right. I won. I knew they would behave for Lady Tifa," He walked over and picked up the stack of Ryo note sitting at the center of Lost's table.

**Next Chapter: Party in the Sand**

**Thank you all for reading, review if you get a chance. **

I have to thank **Hyuchiha Ruki **for returning to work on this chapter.


	17. Chapter 17

I have to thank **kiwi4me** for steping up to bata read for me.

I am sorry it has taken me so long to update i have been rather busy

**I don't own Naruto, Final Fantasy, or Magic**

* * *

Rikku woke up early. She was down in the docking bay tinkering with one of the strange ships that was there. She looked up from her work and smiled, "Morning Ino, I was not expecting you to be up so early today after the training last night."

Ino smiled back, "How did you know it was me?" Ino paused for a moment, "Oh, that was some good training; I am still a little sore, but after years of the ninja life style, I have gotten used to getting up early. By the way, what are these things; I saw them when we got on the Aries."

Rikku stepped down off the small ladder she was on and walked over to Ino, "Well, first I knew it was you because I could sense your chakra signature, everyone's is different. I am glad that you had fun training last night. And last, this is my ship from back home, its call the Putrid Panic. You should not worry about the other ships; we should have no reason to use any of them."

Lost walked in, "Morning Rikku, Ino, did you two sleep well?"

Both women turned, Rikku answered, "Yes, how soon are we moving out?"

Lost smiled, "Soon I think. It should still be a full day's walk from where Aries and I decided as a drop off zone."

Aries appeared, "Everyone is awake and on their way here."

Lost nodded toward her and replied, "Thank you, Aries."

Tifa and Tayuya walked in, followed shortly by everyone else.

* * *

Aries appeared down in front of the holding cell, where Pain was being held. Pain looked up at her as she threw the cell door open, "Who are you, and what do you want?"

Aries looked at him for a moment, and then replied, "I am Aries, avatar to the ship, I have come to show you the way to the loading bay where everyone will be disembarking soon."

Pain stood up from the cot he was on. Walked over to the door where Aries it held opened for him to walk out. As he walked out beside Aries, a kind of beetle looking thing about the size of a ten pound dog produced a hook from its back and grabbed the chain still dangling from Pain's shekels. Pain looked at the strange creature pulling him down the hall and the odd women walking beside him.

He turned toward her and asked, "What's keeping me from destroy that and running away from you?"

Aries shook her head, "I guess you could do that. But where would you go, you are in an unknown place that is over 30,000 feet above the ground. On top of that, there is no place on this ship that a person could hide where I would not know. As far as destroying the DRD, well I would not do that if I was you."

Pain shoot her a dirty look, "And why the hell not?"

Aries laughed a little, "Well see the number on its back, 2034, well why do you think that is there?"

Pain focused on the number, "So there are over 2000 of those things around here?"

Aries nodded, "Yeah, in fact it's closer to 5000. Well here we are, time for you to go to Lost. It's been nice talking to you."

Pain turned just in time to see Lost grab the chain from the DRD. Lost looked over at Aries, "Thank you, you know you did not have to do that, I was going to go down and get him in a moment."

Aries shrugged, "It was no bother, and it looks like everyone is here. Should I bring us down to the drop off zone?"

Lost nodded yes and Aries disappeared. With that, the bay doors opened and everyone could see the ground quickly getting closer to them. After they came to a stop and the ramp was extended, Aries voice came over a load speaker, "Ok you guys are clear to go."

* * *

After they were well on their way, Tifa walked up to Sakura and Ino who were looking at the scrolls they received the night before, comparing their very different second skill.

"Hello girls," Tifa produced two fist shaped pins and taped the one she had attached to her suspenders, "Wear them with pride."

With that she walked off so she could walk with Lost and Rikku. Both girls attached it to their outfits. Naruto walk up to join Sasuke and Yugito. Naruto smiled and leaned forward to look past Sasuke, "Hey there cat girl, what did you do yesterday after we got to the Aries?"

Sasuke turned toward Naruto with an eyebrow raised thinking, 'Is Naruto always this much of a flirt? What the hell is he doing?'

Yugito smiled, "Oh, I took a nice warm bath, and then got a good night's sleep. I thought that was why we were invited to stay there for a night."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah I think you're right, that was what Lost said when he invited us on to the ship. So, I was wondering, what was your life like? And hey I think Sasuke would like to hear it too. Hell! I haven't seen him this talkative in like… ever."

Yugito gave Naruto a puzzled look, "He hasn't really been talking all that much, we have just been walking."

Naruto smiled and nodded at them, "Right."

Sasuke frowned at him, "Dobe, don't you have someone else to annoy?"

Naruto smiled and patted Sasuke on the shoulder, "Yeah teme, I suppose I do." Naruto walked off to catch up to Sakura, Ino and Lee.

Yugito looked at the retreating form of Naruto, and then looked over at Sasuke, "What was that all about?"

Sasuke shook his head, "Nothing I'm sure, just Naruto being his same old dobe self."

Naruto smiled at Sakura then gestured over his shoulder as he said oddly quiet for him, "Those two seem to be getting rather close."

Sakura, Ino, and Lee all glanced back in a way so not to be noticed by the pair. Lee got a big blinding smile, "Yosh, I can feel the power of youth all around."

Sakura shot Lee a sideways look, "Shh Lee, we're right here beside you," She then turned to Naruto, "Are you jealous?"

Naruto looked over at her, "What?! No, I've got Hinata, I mean… I miss her and it has been awhile since I saw her… but I'm happy for Sasuke-teme; in fact! I was starting to wonder about him. It's not like you see him talking to that many girls."

As they came to the top of a dune and the sun set, Lost looked down at the village in the distance, "There it is the desert jewel, Sunagakure. We're going to make camp here tonight and head to the village tomorrow."

Naruto looked over at the village, "What? We are like an hour from village and it not all that late. Why are you stopping here and waiting till morning?"

"Because I want to enjoy a night out here under the stars," answered Lost.

Naruto yelled, "What, that's not any better than saying 'because I said so'."

Kakashi walked up, put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, and gave him an eye smile, "Oh Naruto, it is a tradition that when a Kage comes to another village, they enter during the day. It's an old tradition, but many still go by it especially when they have a large group with them."

Naruto turned, "Oh, OK," he then walked over and sat down beside Yugito, "I really do want to know about your life."

Yugito looked a bit saddened as she looks from Naruto to Sasuke on either side of her, "Well, it wasn't a very happy life."

Sasuke shook his head and Naruto answered, "No, I didn't think you would have had a happy life. I just want to hear it because I find it interesting to hear how we all have been treated."

She let out a heavy sigh and rubbed her forehead, "Ok, well I was raised by the man who was later my sensei. He never really touched me or tried to treat me nice, just kept teaching me to fight and kill."

She closed her eyes and took a few breaths, "When I turned 13, I was moved into my own place. Everyone gave me dirty looks when I walk around or went shopping. No one, especially near me age, would come within ten feet of me. So all I had was my ninja work. That's about all there is. I did meet the other lightning container once. He was nice; I do feel a little bad that he's gone and you guys saved me."

She looked up at Lost, "Why did you come and save me?"

Lost looked at her and then Naruto, "Well, I knew Naruto and Gaara's Parents' so I really tried to do what I could for them, I really failed at that for Gaara… As for you, well it was decided that there was a good chance that you and Niba had bonded. I do wish I could have tried to help more of you, but I couldn't because my hands were tied by other matters."

With that all said Lost got up and retired to his cabin.

* * *

The following morning as Naruto came out of Sasuke and his cabin; he looked over and saw Lost in his Kage robes. (AN: They look like any other robes except where Saratobi's were red and Gaara's were blue; Lost's are black.)

Naruto walked over to Lost at the same time as Rikku came out of her cabin. Naruto noticed that she had on full length pants instead of her short shorts and an Anbu mask on.

Once Naruto was next to Lost, he turned to him, "Why are you dressed so traditional all the sudden?"

Lost turned to Naruto and smiled, "Well, although Gaara is younger then Tsunade, he is a bit more traditional. I just want to make sure I show him the right amount of respect," Lost turned to the camp as it was now mostly broke down now, "… alright as soon as you guys are done breaking down the camp we're headed to the village."

It only took them maybe 30 minutes to reach the village gates. As they came to the gate, Rikku stepped in front of Lost and Tifa, while Tayuya flanked behind him.

Naruto turned to Kakashi, who he was walking next to, "Why are they doing that?"

Kakashi turned to Naruto, "Well, it was known that he is the Tokikage, but now that he has put on his robes… it is like broadcasting the fact. So Rikku is now in her Anbu gear acting as the head of his guard and Tifa and Tayuya are acting as her backup. So, that is why they are doing those guard forms around him."

As they walked through the gates, Rikku bowed to Temari, who was waiting for them. She then moved behind Lost so he was standing up in front of everyone.

Temari looked at Lost and bowed, "Welcome Tokikage and your guards. Welcome to our mutual friends from the Leaf village as well. The Hokage sent us word that you where on your way here, the Kazekage is looking forward to meeting you."

Lost bowed to Temari, "Good, I am looking forward to meeting him as well. Have there been arrangements for our lodging?"

Temari nodded, "Yes Tokikage, Kazekage Gaara is insisting that you all stay with us at the Sabaku clan estate."

Lost reached up with his left hand, moved his veil, and smiled at her, "Good, you know I must say you have grown into a very strong women, my god daughter. Well, I have business to attend to with Gaara-sama right away. Have everyone, but my apprentice, Naruto and Yugito taken to where we will be staying."

Temari turned to over her shoulder, and looked at the man in the cat custom, "Kankuro, show everyone else to the house as I take them to see Gaara."

Kankuro nodded to his sister and waved for most of the group to follow him as Lost and the smaller group walked off behind Temari.

Temari looked over at Lost, "You called me, 'God Daughter,' why?"

Lost turned to her, "Yes I did. I called _you_ that because I am your god parent. I'm sorry I was not around. Did you receive the gifts I sent over the years?"

Temari nodded, "Yeah, I received the gifts, but I never knew from whom or where they came from. All the cards ever said, was from your god-father."

Lost smiled, "Yeah, I'm sorry for that. You see, the last time I saw your father, we discussed the fact that I would need to be away for most of your childhood. We decided that if I would not be around then it would be best not to link you to the another Kage, for you own safety."

Temari closed her eyes and looked down, "You speak of my father like he cared about me, but that ass hole didn't, he didn't care about any of us; not me, not my brothers, and not our mother. All he cared about was himself and his own strength and power."

Lost stopped, turned, grabbed Temari by her shoulders, and turned her to face him.

"Look," Temari looked up as Lost took his cone hat off and handed it to Rikku, "I knew your parents rather well. They loved each other dearly. As for you and your brothers, they loved you all very much. They would do anything to try and keep you guys safe, and at times did. Even if your mother didn't get a chance to know Gaara, she loved him." Lost grabbed his Cone hat and started toward the Kage tower once more.

They entered Gaara's Office. Gaara stood up and bowed to Lost, "Hello Tokikage."

Lost removed his hat as he bowed to Gaara, "Hello Kazekage, Gaara. This is Rikku, my apprentice, and Yugito Nii. I believe you already know Naruto Uzumaki." Rikku removed her mask as her and Yugito bowed to Gaara.

Naruto walked over and gave Gaara a quick pat on the back, "How have you been doing, man?"

Gaara shot a quick smile then turned back to the others, "I have been doing fine." Gaara motioned to the girl beside him, "I would like you all to meet my bride to be, Mistral." The small girl with brown hair and eyes bowed to the group.

After every one was done bowing to each other, Lost turned back to Gaara, "We do have a few things to discuss." Lost reached and pulled out the Bottle with Shukaku inside it.

Gaara's eyes got big as he stared at the bottle. He then whispered to himself, "Shukaku." There was a knock on the door. Gaara looked at the door, "Enter," Kankuro walked into the room, "Lock the door and join Temari on the couch."

"Everyone is settled in and your prisoner has been put into a cell," Kankuro said as he was walking over to set by his sister.

Lost nodded to Kankuro, then he turned back to Gaara, "I believe you know why I have brought this here."

Gaara nodded and locked his hands together in front of his face, "Yes, you have brought Shukaku here to return him to me."

Temari, Kankuro, and Mistral all yelled, "What! You can't be serious, if you think he is going to do that."

Gaara looked at his girlfriend and two siblings, "In fact, I am going to take Shukaku back."

The three of them said in unison again, "What! Why?"

Gaara frowned his hairless brows, "You heard me; I will be taking Shukaku back. As for the why, well… back before I was taken by the Akatsuki, Shukaku told me he was tired of being used and he wanted to give me a gift no one thought he would ever give. He and I began our bounding and had finished 25% by the time they came to take me. The big thing is that once you begin the bonding there is no turning back, for one cannot live if the other dies."

Temari looked at her baby brother, "But, you are finally getting to sleep."

Lost turned to her, "Yes, since Shukaku is in such a weakened state, he intended to help Gaara finish his bounding today. Once they are fully bonded, Gaara will have full control so he will be able to sleep as much as he feels is needed."

Temari nodded, "Oh, ok then… I guess if you two feel it needs to be done."

Gaara asked him, "How long do you think it will take to do this."

Lost answered, "Most of the day."

Gaara nodded, "Ok, Temari, Mistral, I want you two to watch over and take care of what you can of my work. Let everyone know that I look forward to seeing them at dinner tonight."

Gaara and Lost went to a room just off of the office. Gaara sat down on a meditation mat. Lost stood in front of him, and opened Shukaku's bottle. The yellow chakra poured out of the bottle and surrounded Gaara then disappeared into his body. Gaara's eyes shot open to reveal the yellow diamonds for a moment, and then reverted back to his big green eyes.

Lost nodded at him, "How do you feel?"

Gaara looked up at Lost, "Like I haven't in years."

Lost nodded, "Well, are you ready for the next step?"

Gaara nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready."

Gaara returned to his meditation form, after a moment blue and yellow chakra flames appeared around him. Lost looked over at Gaara, he did a few quick hand signs, "Dome of Serenity."

Lost then walked behind Gaara put a hand on his shoulder and entered his mindscape. Lost walked over next to Gaara in the mindscape, then they both looked at Shukaku in the center on the room with chains linked around his neck then back to the floor.

Lost smiled, "Well, no wonder he always seem to be in a bed mood, that seal looks uncomfortable."

Gaara turned to Lost, "Hmm, I never really thought about it that way. Are the other seals different?"

Lost nodded, "Well, I have only seen the mindscape of one other, but his is a large cage. I have sealed off the room we are in so not to alarm the others in your office. So, are you both ready to get this going?"

Shukaku looked at the two men before him, "Yes, let's get this done before I start to regret it." Gaara just nodded.

Gaara sat down across for Shukaku. Lost walked up to the Tailed beast grabbing one of the chains, and looked at the lock on it.

"This is a nice five point seal; each chain represents one of the points in the seal. So to speed along your bonding, I'm going to release each point one at a time. I'll let you take in the power that it is holding back rest for a minute, then do the next. This may hurt you a bit."

Lost sent some chakra to the tips of the fingers on his right hand press them to the lock and opened it. A large burst of chakra came off of Shukaku and flew into Gaara, Gaara screamed for a few minutes. Shukaku slumped down and Gaara sat there rocking back and forth.

Lost looked at Gaara, "Well, as soon as you have recovered some, we well do the next one."

* * *

In Gaara's office, Naruto and Mistral stood staring at the door to the room Lost and Gaara had left though. Mistral looked over at Naruto, "What do you think they're doing in there?"

Naruto looked over at her, "Hmm, I don't know," Naruto pointed at the door, "Whatever it is, Lost don't want us to see or hear it."

Mistral looked over at the door, "Oh, do you know what that is?"

Rikku walked up, "That is the Serenity Dome, one of Lost's jutsu."

Naruto smiled, "Didn't Sierra use that during the fight with Pain?"

Rikku nodded, "Yeah, where do you think Lost learned it."

After hours Gaara and Lost walked out of the room. Gaara smiled at Mistral and nodded. She smiled and put her tiny hand in his. Gaara then turned to the rest of the room, "I'll see you all at dinner tonight."

As Temari was leading them out of the office, Lost looked back in time to see Gaara and Mistral hugging. Temari turned to see what was holding Lost up, "She cares a great deal for him. She picked up and is finishing what Naruto started after defeating my brother. He is still very shy about other people seeing that side of him."

Lost turned and started walking with her again, "I understand how it could be hard for him. He has a reputation built on strength and fear, now he's not sure if he deserves that girl's love. So, what about you, my god daughter, do I see a lazy shadow in your future?"

Temari smiled as a little extra color went to her cheeks, "Maybe…"

* * *

Later that day everyone gathered for dinner in the dining room. Lost turned to Gaara, "The prisoner I brought with me was the leader of the Akatsuki. I brought him here to turn him over to you, Naruto and Yugito."

Gaara nodded, "Very well, we will take care of him after the festival." Gaara looked up and down the table and spoke loud, "There is a festival tomorrow, and you are all invited to enjoy it while you are here." The rest of dinner was uneventful.

After dinner Naruto stopped Lost, "Are we staying for the festival?"

Lost nodded, "Yes, there is still some things that need to be done before we head back to the Leaf Village. Why, don't you want to stay?"

Naruto put on his smile mask, "Well yeah I do," Naruto looked away from Lost, "… and I also don't." Naruto looked back at Lost, "I mean I enjoy being here and seeing Gaara, but I haven't seen Hinata in months… I miss her."

Lost nodded, "I do understand, I'm sorry but we are staying for a little longer."

Naruto turned and walked off to see if Gaara had some time to hang out, "It's not a problem, Lost."

Lost turned to Temari, "Temari do you think it will be alright if I bring a few more people here for a few days?"

Temari shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not."

* * *

Back in Lost and Rikku's room, "Hey Rikku, sorry to run off, but I will be back in a few hours."

Rikku smiled, "I kind of guessed you were going to go when I overheard what Naruto said after dinner," Lost smiled and shimmered away.

Hiashi was sitting behind his desk looking through his clan business paper work. Lost shimmered into Hiashi's office, "Hello lord Hiashi, how are you tonight."

Hiashi looked up from his desk, "Lost, I thought you were out on a mission to the Sand village. I'm doing well, what brings you to my office at this late hour?"

Lost replied, "Yes I'm on a mission in the sand. We both know with my skills I can be anywhere in just moments. I'm here to ask you for a favor."

Hiashi rubbed his chin, "And what can I do for you?"

Lost chuckled, "Nothing big, I just came to invite you daughters to a party Gaara's having."

Hiashi looked at Lost for a moment, "You want both my daughters to go to the Sand with you, why? "

Lost nodded, "It will be easy for you to hide where Hinata is this weekend and Hanabi won't have class with it being the weekend. So I thought your girls and Neji could do some special training with me tomorrow, and then go to the party in the evening." Lost smiled, "Did Sierra give you the book yet?"

Hiashi smiled as he pulled a book out of his desk, "Yes, she gave me the book of Angel jutsu. I see no reason to keep them from a fun little party and some new training. So how will this work?"

Lost smirked, "I will take the girls with me tonight. Rikku should have the extra room arranged by now and Sunday, Sierra will bring them home."

Hiashi pushed a button on his desk and a branch member entered the room, "Go and tell my daughters I need to see them."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

A few minutes later both girls walked into the room, "You asked to see us, Father?"

Hiashi nodded, "Yes, you two will be going out of the village for the weekend. So you both go and pack a weekend bag and return here quickly."

Hinata and Hanabi returned with their bags. Lost walked out of the shadows, "Thank you ladies," Lost put a hand on one of each girls shoulder and they disappeared.

Temari was standing in Lost and Rikku's room, "Where is he, and who are the new guests?"

Just then in a shimmering light Lost appeared with the two Hyuuga girls. Temari eyes got real big, "Where did you come from?"

Lost smiled, "Well Temari, do you want the truth or a lie?"

Temari gave him a dirty look, "I want the truth of course."

Hanabi looked at the blond girl, "We just came from our father's office in the leaf."

Temari looked at Lost as he nodded, "But, that is better than a two day trip."

Lost smiled, "Yes it usually is, but I am Kage level, I have lots of skills to shock and aw. Speaking of skills have you arranged a private training ground for me to use tomorrow morning?"

Temari nodded, "Yes, Gaara-sama said he would take care of that himself, if you don't mind him joining you for some of the training."

Lost replied, "That sounds fine. Oh, can we keep this quiet I want Hinata to be a surprise for Naruto tomorrow at the festival." Lost turned to Hanabi, "Lady Hanabi, please make sure lady Hinata does not spoil the surprise for me." Hanabi smiled and nodded while Hinata scowled.

Temari looked at the two girls, "Ok well you two come with me and I will show you to your room."

* * *

**Please review let me know what you thought**


End file.
